The Lost Summer
by Purpliexzy
Summary: Elena and Stefan, engaged and not so in love couple were supposed to spend their summer together until a business came up for Stefan causing Elena to leave for South Africa alone. How is she going to deal with the new friends and that blue eyed stranger that bumped into her on her first day there? AH
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

"_You're here, your eyes are looking into mine... so baby make me fly, my heart has never felt this way before, I am looking through your, I am looking through your eyes"—Beautiful eyes, Taylor Swift._

So this is how she is going to live her life? She is leaving to South Africa for her summer and her boyfriend- wait, fiancée is going to LA for some business work. She is only 22 years old but she got engaged to her 28 years old boyfriend yesterday night and now they are parting ways. Sure, they loved each other but their lives are not all rainbows and unicorns.

Her boyfriend Stefan Fields is a multi millionaire and he is well known in the states, she just wished he had more time for her. She folds her arms as she remembered how they first met at their college 3 years ago when she was only 19 and he is 25. Apparently, her best friend Caroline Forbes is his cousin and he came to see her. From what he told her, she believed that he fell in love with her at first sight. She resists the urge to roll her eyes at the thought.

Everyone complained about how Stefan is like too old for her and she thought about it at some point but her parents totally told her to give in to him by telling her age is just a number. She knew well that age is just a number since her mother is two years older than her father. Her parents liked Stefan only for his money and her mother told her to say yes whenever Stefan proposed to her.

So she **did. **She said yes when he popped the question in a total awkward time, after they had a fight about him not having time for her.

_Weird._

She needed a break from all this life and she is getting it. She is going to _Fish Hoek beach _at South Africa and hopefully Stefan will get back to his senses before she comes back.

She really loved him but she really believed that if he loved her, he is going to have time for her. She once gave him her school project to read but he told her he knew she is great and she will do well. That is right because she did well but he is her boyfriend and she needs his opinions on many things but he just doesn't seem to get it.

"Sweetheart, I should be going." He said as he kissed her cheek but she didn't turn to look at him. "I love you." _Sorry but saying these words back right now is gonna sound like a lie._

"You do realise that I would have enjoyed this summer more if we are going together?" she said with an unflinching tone and he rolls his eyes. _Yeah, she caught that._

"Are we really doing this right now, Elena?" he said and she shook her head.

"Fine, just call me." She said and she looked at him as he licked his lips, something he does when he is not sure of something. "Or is that not gonna happen?" she said slowly her arms still folded as her brown eyes glistened with anger.

"No, I am gonna call you." He said. "If that is gonna make you sh..." _shut up. _She could swear that is what he is going to say because he can get so mean on many occasions but he changed his mind when he looked at her face. "If that is gonna make you happy." She nods as he kissed her cheek again and pats her back before walking away.

As if on a cue, her own flight was called and the next thing she knew is she was sitting beside a skinny brunette with large eyes flashing with fear.

"Are you okay?" Elena asked and the girl smiled frantically.

"Yes, I just hate flying." She said. "Please hold my hand. I promise you I am not a serial killer or anything." She murmured and Elena grabbed her hand and smiled tightly at her. "You seem sad." The girl noticed and Elena looked at her in surprise.

"I am not sad... well, maybe I am but it's- complicated." Elena said as she bit her lower lip. "I am Elena Gilbert."

"I am Spencer Forbes." The girl replied and Elena smiled as they got involved in small talks.

"Wow, my best friend is a Forbes too. Her name is Caroline, I am sure you'd have liked her because you are totally like her. She is a blonde though."

"Oh, my best friend Hanna is a blonde, I know how they are."

Elena leaned in to Spencer and started whispering "Tell me the truth if you are a blonde, I won't tell anyone that you dye your hair."

"Shut up." Spencer shouted laughing as Elena did the same. "You are just jealous that you are not the only one that pulled off the sexy cute brunette."

Turns out Spencer is going to Fish Hoek too. Elena felt happy when Spencer told her and Elena knew Spencer is kind of a friend material, she is a good listener and talker.

They talked about different things, slept, watched different movies during their long 18 hours flight. Spencer is living in England but she is an American. They decided that they are going to be roommates for the summer while Spencer who is probably the most awkward person keeps convincing Elena that she is not a serial killer.

"Look, I am convinced that you can't even kill a rat." Elena smiled. "Besides you are tinier than me. You can't hurt me even if you want to." She smirked as Spencer rolled her eyes.

"Actually, I** did **kill a rat." Spencer said as she stared laughing hysterically. "Besides, it is not funny, I was aiming the shoe at my ex-boyfriend and it hit the rat. It actually deserved it though; I mean do you know how many times I tried to take that rat out of my apartment? But it keeps stealing my rice krispies for god sake, that per..."

"Spencer!" Elena cried as she looked at her unbelievably. This girl is surely gonna do all the talking this summer.

"Sorry, I just needed to take that out. Besides, I broke up with my boyfriend who thinks I killed the rat on purpose."

"You broke up with him because of a rat?"

"No, we were having misunderstandings. He kinda stares at girls way too much; I think he was cheating on me."

"You were not sure?"

"He didn't deny it."

"Fair enough." Elena waggled her brows as she stretched her hands and excused herself to the bathroom. When she came back, Spencer was fast asleep.

..

"I can't believe we had that cottage all to ourselves." Spencer shouted as they came out to the beach both wearing shorts and camisoles in the evening air. They got a cottage and it was too expensive but it is worth it. It was a fully equipped two bedrooms, living room and kitchen cottage. Each one of them had their room across the way from each other.

"Yeah, me too."

"Okay, what is wrong with you?" Spencer said as she threw her hands in the air. "I have been talking to you but you seem distracted. You are here to enjoy not mope around and watch others having the time of their lives."

"Nothing okay, I am just homesick." The lie rolled off her tongue perfectly but she knew Spencer isn't buying any of it as she rolled her eyes and walked away.

What, they are roommates for like one hour and they are already fighting? She needs to cut Stefan from her thoughts, he was probably not thinking of her and doing his business like always. She sighed as she continued to walk and went over to the ice-cream shop. They have had lunch together at a little restaurant near their cottage and the food was incredible but everything felt so weird.

She expected herself to make new friends because she was always a witty and carefree person but the past weeks with Stefan had changed her. And she knew it, she needs to look for Spencer and apologise for her stupid habit. She paid for her ice cream and took it as she walked directly into someone and she fell on her butt.

She quickly stood up and hissed as she saw the ice cream all over her chest.

"Give me a hand, would you?" she heard a velvety voice and she looked down to see the person that pushed into her smirking with his hand held out. She ignored him as he scrambled off the ground and stood in front of her. "I am sorry, miss- uh, long legs." He said with a smirk as she glared at him and picked up her purse from the ground. Her eyes raked over his shirtless body and of course she** didn't **feel the butterflies dancing in her stomach.

She pushed past him as he grabbed her arm and she hissed as she dragged away trying to ease herself from the chill his touch went through her body.

"Don't touch me." She said in an annoyed tone.

"I am sorry okay?"

"Yeah, I'd rather eat my ice cream than wear it but it is okay." She said sarcastically as he smiled lightly.

"I can buy you another shirt." He offered raising his hands up slightly.

"No, it is okay."

"Elena, what is going on?" Spencer said as she ran up to them.

"Hey, blue eyes." Spencer smiled. "I am Spencer. Elena, so you know someone here?"

"No-"

"Yeah, we are family friends, haven't seen her in like years." The guy said and Elena's jaw dropped. "I am Damon." He said as he takes Spencer's hand and kissed the back of her hand lightly as she stared down at his chest blushing. "I am just trying to ask Elena" he paused making sure it is her name as he heard that is what Spencer called her "To join me for dinner."

"Ah, she would love it." Spencer smiled as she looked at Elena who was completely speechless from their conversation.

"I cannot." Elena said. "I am sorry." She said with a fake smile.

"Oh yes you can." Spencer said. "Tell you what; I met a completely handsome guy. His name is Tommy Williams. I am going on a date with him tonight and you can go on one with Damon."

"Whoa whoa whoa..." Elena said looking at her new friend with wide eyes "Do you miss the part where I was engaged like less than 36 hours ago?" Elena said.

"Yes, and Katherine Pierce didn't have boobs implant." Damon smiled sarcastically not buying what Elena was saying. She is barely out of her teenage years and she is engaged?

"She did?" Elena said. "Oh my god, she is my favourite actress." She said and Damon couldn't read the emotion on her face as she smiled nervously.

"Oh yeah me too." Damon faked a smile. "How about you come with me to that **date **and we'll you know, talk about her?" Damon winked.

"I am not going on a date with you." She said. "I got engaged like two days ago."

"Come on, you are barely 20, why would you get engaged so soon?" Damon complained. "I am not buying it."

"And I am not going on a date with you." She smirked. "I am jetlagged."

"Okay, have dinner with me?" Damon smiled genuinely and she shakes her head about to protest but Damon pressed the matter. "I insist."

"Fine." She smiled. "But it is not a date."

"Yes, it is not a date." He smiled.

"Goodbye, Spencer I need some sleep." She said as she walked away without waiting for Spencer or hearing his reply.

What is up with this perfect blue eyed stranger? Damon. His touch does things to her body that she never knew of. Her name rolled off his tongue perfectly and she would kill to have him calling her name like that for the rest of her life. He makes her feel beautiful.

_Stop right there lady. _She convinced herself that she is not going on a date with him and now he is invading her thoughts? What does that mean? She plopped on her bed and closed her eyes as she immediately opened them. All she saw was blue eyes and a smirk when she closed her eyes. She saw his lean body in her eyes and his muscled chest and arms.

She is so doomed. She is engaged to Stefan, Stefan Fields. And he would do anything to keep her even if it involves someone getting hurt in the way. He is a bloody rich tycoon and he gets what he wants.

She grabbed her phone as she called Caroline and told her all about her adventure and Caroline whined about Elena replacing her with Spencer. They talked for a few minutes and Elena told Caroline about Damon. Stefan might be Caroline's cousin but she doesn't like him at all, she thinks he is snobbish and annoying but they still get along on rare occasions.

..

**So guys, the first chapter of **_**the lost summer. **_

**Damon and Stefan are not related in this one, more details coming up in the next chapter. And I am not using many characters from TVD because some of the characters annoy me so much right now.**

**I hope you are going to enjoy this, I would keep updating if I am free but I am gonna start my exams this month so don't expect an update really soon.**

**And in my last story, someone reviewed that DE fans love making Stefan a villain in their stories. I mean what is a story without a villain? If I am going to make a love triangle in my story, then I would make it with Stefan and Damon because that is what happens on the show. And what is the point of writing your **_**own **_**story if you are not going to make the characters OOC and write what you want to? I think it is completely pointless, **_sorry but that is my opinion. :-)_

**Please review and tell me what you think of it. ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

_**So the character Spencer is inspired from my favourite character in pretty little liars but I changed the surname because I am not sure if it is okay for me to use a character from another show when I am not writing a crossover. **_

CHAPTER 2

"_What if we were made for each other, born to become best friends and lovers...?"_

This is getting really awkward for Elena. She had spent the whole day sleeping and when she woke up she found herself fidgeting and thinking about what to wear to her _dinner _with Damon. Apparently Spencer has taken them to the next step by giving Damon her phone number and he called early that morning to confirm if Elena is still on for their date, as he called it.

Spencer told Elena about everything when she woke up around 3pm. She has totally forgotten about it but when she was reminded, the thought wouldn't leave her mind. She checked her phone for the umpteenth time to see if there is any missed call or message _or _any sign of Stefan but there was none. She talked to Caroline again and she talked about Stefan but Caroline was not helpful, apparently her advice was "break the engagement." The thing is, she has some good memories with Stefan and they are quite awesome but she would break the engagement if she had to. It is just that her mother is going to kill her if she did.

As she came out of the bathroom with her towel wrapped around her, she saw Spencer sitting on her dressing table and she gave her a questioning look.

"I wanted to sit on your bed but I don't know if you like people sitting on your bed, I had a fallout with one of my friends because of it." She said and Elena laughed out loud. She has finally let herself agree that Spencer is funny and cool. She is quite a good person to be around with and she doesn't seem like a threat or bad influence.

"I don't mind." Elena said as she walked to her closet and pulled out a lavender acne Mallory contrast dress. She doesn't know why she is wearing this goddamn expensive dress to her dinner with Damon but something tells her she needed to.

Spencer helped her with her makeup and insisted to curl her hair but Elena disagreed. She is overdressed for _just _a dinner. She wouldn't add curly hair to that list. He is just a stranger that bumped into her and wanted to make it up to her by convincing her to go to dinner with him. And of course, they share one thing in common. Katherine Pierce is his favourite actress, that is if he is not lying.

She looked at herself in the mirror and she couldn't hold back a chuckle as Spencer smiled giddily.

"I am so good, aren't I?" Spencer winked and Elena nods as they small talked and finished getting ready. Elena helped Spencer with her makeup as she wore a red knee length dress with black stilettos. The doorbell rang when Elena was curling the last strand of Spencer's hair and Elena went to open it.

The man standing there was in his early twenties and Elena could guess that he is Tommy. He has a messy brown hair and hazel eyes and a pale complexion. He is handsome. He is dressed simply in a white shirt and a washed out jeans.

"You are Tommy, right?" Elena said with a smile on her face and he nods as he shakes her hand. "I am Elena."

"I know." He smiled. "Spencer told me about you."

"Oh." Elena said not knowing what else to say and Spencer came out of her room that moment. His jaw dropped as he saw his 'date' and Elena stepped back with a cheeky grin on her face as she picked up her phone and purse. "So, I am going." She said.

"Wait, he said he is coming to pick you."

"Yeah, that is not gonna happen." Elena laughed. "It is not a date." She said firmly as she walked outside. She took his number from Spencer so she asked him about where to meet him and he insisted about coming to take her but she threatened to go back home so he told her to meet him at espresso.

She walked down to the place and to her surprise he was there waiting for her. She felt the familiar butterflies dance in her stomach as he stood up from his chair and stare down at her with his mouth slightly opened. She blushed as she moved closer to him and he pulled out her chair.

"So you have a shirt?" she teased and he laughed. "Seriously, I didn't recognise you with a shirt on."

"So you prefer me without a shirt?" he winked and she shakes her head.

"Stop acting like this." she whispered. "It is not a date, remember?"

"I know, but I know how to make a lady feel special." He sighed. "Especially someone like you." He is flirting with her. He is fucking flirting with her and she is letting him do it. She closed her eyes as he called the waitress and they ordered their meals.

They ate in peaceful silence as Elena's phone rang. She took it and she smiled as Stefan's name appeared on the screen and Damon arched a brow.

"That is a bad manner." Damon complained and Elena shot him an apologetic look.

"Sorry, it is my fiancé." She smiled and he shrugged. She walked out and came back after a minute with a frown on her face and Damon noticed it.

"Are you okay?" he asked and she shrugged the matter as he nods his head and they continued eating. He knew something is up, she was smiling fully when she answered her call but now she is clearly in a bad mood.

"So engaged huh?" he said as he leaned back against his seat as they finished eating and she leaned in a little arching a brow.

"Yes, why?"

"You are not wearing a ring." He said pointing to her ring finger and she quickly withdrew her hand from the table and put it on her lap.

"It doesn't matter."

"Really? because if _I_ were your fiancé, it would definitely matter to me." He cocked a brow as he leaned in his seat and their faces are only inches apart.

"So, Katherine Pierce." She quickly changed the topic and he looked at her with confusion.

"What about her?"

"She is why I am here, remember?" she said and Damon's mouth opened slightly before he smiled and pulled back. He called the waitress and paid their bill, not without arguing with Elena about her paying for herself because she is still convinced that they are not on a date.

"My hotel is not far from here." He said and she looked at him quickly with a nervous expression and he frowned as he realised what he said. "I mean, there is free internet and all. We can surf all about her. You don't have to go to my room." He said quickly and she laughed at how he doesn't want her to get the wrong idea on him.

"Okay."

"Okay?" he smiled. "I never thought you would agree." He said as they started walking.

"So, when did you come here?" she said as the soft ocean breeze played with her hair and she tucked it behind her ear.

"Last week." He said. "My grand mum lives here, so I came to visit her. But I am thinking of staying for a while." He said and she nods.

"You are lucky." She smiled. "I have never met my grandparents. Only my parents and their siblings." She scoffed.

"I know that tone."

"What tone?" she said as she looked at him and he smiled.

"The like-I-care-about-them tone."

"Of course I care about them." she sighed as he huffed. "Okay fine, I like Jenna but I don't like the rest." He nods at her answer as if it is what he has been dying to hear all night.

They arrived at the hotel making small chats and she insisted to stay at the patio as he rushed to his room and came back with his laptop. He pushed it to her and she looked at him with surprise but she didn't get a chance to ask him what he is doing as a woman in her early sixties came out.

"I knew you would be here, Damon Salvatore." The woman said. "Your bitch called."

"Really Mamey?" Damon said covering his face with his hands clearly embarrassed by the situation. Elena laughed and the woman's attention turned to her.

"Oh my." She said. "What a lovely girl. Damon, where do you find her?"

"Hi, I am Elena Gilbert." Elena stands up and shakes the woman's hand as she finally took in her appearance. She has blue eyes just like Damon's and her hair is dark brown. That is not Damon's hair, Elena thought and she was snapped out of it as the elder woman spoke.

"I am Emily Wesley." She said and Elena knew immediately that she is Damon's maternal grandmother since Damon's surname is Salvatore. Wait, Salvatore as in Katherine Pierce's boyfriend?

**Shit. **He had her fooled, he is Katherine's boyfriend. She looked back at him and that is when she recognised him from the few pictures she had seen of Katherine and him. He is a fucking multi millionaire. She felt like turning away and running from all this but the Emily's voice snapped her back to reality.

"Katherine called." She said and Damon glanced at Elena before turning back to his grandmother as Elena sat down.

"I know."

"What do you mean you know?" Emily pressed the matter as Damon closed his eyes and took few breathes before turning back to her.

"I know." He repeated. "I have been ignoring her." he whispered sharply.

"Well, ignore her for the rest of your life and I would love you forever." Emily winked and Elena held back her chuckle because it isn't a funny matter. It seems like Damon's family doesn't get along with Katherine but it wasn't her place to ask. "Nice meeting you, Elena." The woman said as she pats Elena's hair and smiled.

"You too." Elena smiled. "Good night."

"Bring her back for soufflés tomorrow, would you Damon?" Emily said in a lovely tone and Damon rolled his eyes because he knew what she meant.

"She is engaged, Mamey." Damon said.

"Oh." The woman said a little disappointed and Elena smiled.

"I would love to." Elena cut in and Damon looked at her a little surprised as she smiled at him. "I mean, if Damon wants me to."

"Of course." Damon and Emily said in unison and Elena laughed as they bid good night to each other once again.

She watched her walk away as she thought about her words on Katherine. Why would anyone hate Katherine? She is her favourite actress and she is so incredible and beautiful. But those people knew her personally so she wouldn't talk about it. She turned to Damon who is looking at her.

"You lied to me."

"I didn't **exactly **lie." He argued. "You didn't ask me who my girlfriend is or anything. It is not like you tell me about yourself or your fiancé."

"But why would you bitch about your girlfriend?" Elena snapped.

"I was only telling the truth and you are now trying to pull off the fan girl role, don't start okay?"

"Fine, but you can't deny that she is the best actress ever."

"I watched only one movie of hers and that is before we started dating." He shrugged. "I don't watch chick flicks and that is what she is a pro at." He said and Elena huffed as she pushed his laptop to him.

"Gosh, how is she even dating you?" she said and he shakes his head.

"Don't judge okay?" he said. "Katherine and I, it's complicated."

"Every damn relationship is." She scoffed. "Let's just say that a relationship is not going to work if your partner doesn't have time for you."

"Is that what is happening to you?" he asked and her shrug confirms his answer. "Oh." He said as they fell into a silence and Elena sighed as she pulled back.

"Can you believe that my fiancé proposed to me after we had a fight about him **not** spending time with me?" she said and he looked at her with a straight face. "And minutes later I answered his home phone and I was told to tell Stefan Fields that he is needed in L.A the next day."

"Wait" Damon said. "Stefan Fields is your fiancé?"

"Apparently."

"Damn girl." Damn said as he looked at her again and smiled tightly. "Everything will be okay."

"Yeah, I have heard that a lot." She said and Damon smiled.

"I am serious." he said. "Believe me."

And she **did. **Something about him made her believe him and his words. She just spilled her guts out to him, she has never told anyone about her feelings except for Caroline and now this perfect stranger is sitting right in front of her and she is telling him everything. It is like they both are going through the same thing but she didn't dare ask him about it. Just because she told him everything, it doesn't mean that he is going to tell her what is in his mind.

"I should go." She said as she picked up her purse and Damon clears his throat.

"So tomorrow, what time do you think you can make it?" Damon asked.

"12pm. I will be here." She smiled. "Good night."

"No way, I am gonna take you back." He said as he stood up.

"No Damon don't bother-"

"Elena, unless you want to spend the night in my room, I am not letting you walk back alone." He said casually and the word did not affect him but they affected her because a shiver went down her spine and she kept blushing all the way home. She didn't answer him because she might take on his offer and spend the night with him. "I will come and pick you tomorrow and I am not taking no for an answer."

"Fine, but that is if you would taste Spencer's mocha." Elena smiled. "I was in a different world yesterday when I tasted it. She is like the best, I mean, do you like mocha?" she chirped and when she looked up and see Damon staring at her with a genuine smile on his face, she looked at her feet blushing.

"I like mocha." he smiled. "And I would love to taste it. You are coming to eat soufflés with my family, the least I can do is taste your best friend's mocha."

"Oh, Spencer is not my best friend." Elena smiled. "But she is on her way of becoming that. I have known her for less than 48 hours but I feel like I have known her all my life."

"She said you are her childhood friend." Damon said cynically.

"Well, she isn't the only liar here now is she?" Elena smirked. "You said we were family friends." She said and he laughed as he shakes his head.

This girl is going to be death of him. Her smile, her eyes, her words, everything about her seems genuine and real. But he know he is going to die happily.

..

_**So fan fiction has been bitching the past and I am sorry if you didn't get the alert for this story.**_

_**Read and tell me what you think. **_

_**I will try taking this story to the whole 15-20 chapters thingy. Maybe more, it depends on the response I get about it. If you review much and push my muse, you will be getting updates more often and very cool chapters.**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

_And I never saw you coming, and I'll never be the same..._

Damon knocked on the small cottage door as he waited for one of the girls to open it. His grandma was having day dreams about having Elena in their family. It was weird to listen to her talk about that all night. Elena is engaged, even though he was having second thoughts about being with Katherine, the girl owed him a lot. She has been there for him through his thick times. When his father died, she was there to catch him whenever he falls. Katherine was very close to his dad and he could see why but he never understood their relationship. She was his friend's daughter and his goddaughter.

Spencer opened the door with a big grin on her face as she gestured for him to come inside.

"You are already here." She smiled as she walked to their little kitchen and he followed her "Elena is in the shower. She would be here in a few minutes." She said as she grabbed the coffee beans and get to making her mocha. Damon swallowed hard as he tried so hard not to think of Elena in the shower, that is so wrong and he wants her to be his friend. But friends don't think of each other that way, do they?

"So how are you enjoying your summer so far?" Damon asked as he brushed away any image of Elena from his mind and turned to look at Spencer.

"Great, this place is really great." She chimed. "I like it and it is so cool to know new people around here." She said as they heard hasty footsteps approaching.

"Spencer, where the hell is my blow dryer?" Elena shouted from the living room and Spencer's eyes widened because she knew Elena is not aware of Damon's presence in the house.

"Elena, I am coming to give you. Just give me a second." Spencer shouted back as she starts rinsing her hand in the sink.

"Spence, he will be here any-" Elena whined as she came to the kitchen only in her red towel but she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Damon.

Damon eyed her from head to toe and she seems frozen in the place. She couldn't move, she stood there as Damon took his eyes off her and shakes his head as Spencer cleared her throat. That seems to pull her out of her trance as she gasped and ran back to her room.

"Well, that was gauche." Spencer giggled nervously. "Let's hope she hasn't changed her mind about soufflés." She winked as she rushed out of the kitchen leaving Damon alone to his thoughts.

Two minutes ago, he was thinking of Elena in the shower and now she gave him a free show of her olive skin in only a tiny red towel draped around that little sexy body of hers. He felt himself shivered as he remembered her wet brown hair and brows. The towel that stopped mid thigh gave him a free show of her long tanned legs and man; can he handle spending the day and eating soufflés with her? Elena is not helping his wild fantasies and he hates it when he can't get what he **wants**.

In the case of Elena, there is not the slightest chance to be with her but he **want **her. Which is wrong, maybe it is just an infatuation that would end soon? He hoped so but he doesn't want to lose the sensation of **wanting **her, he has never wanted something that much and being close to her is not helping but he couldn't stay away from her. Not the way she has been lingering in his dreams since the first time they met.

"So, you are lucky." Spencer laughed. "She is still in for it but I got yelled at. Can you believe it, she asked me why I didn't tell her before inviting you in?" she said and Damon shrugs with a light laugh as she continued making mocha.

A few minutes later, Elena came down the stairs wearing a knee length white dress with a side purse draped on her shoulder. She awkwardly went to sit on the next stool beside Damon as Spencer handed her a mug of mocha.

"How did you sleep last night?" Damon asked and she almost choked at his husky voice but she swallowed quickly and nods her head letting out a quiet laugh.

"Good." She smiled. "What about you?" she asked as she dropped the mug and turned to look at him.

"Good but I didn't dream of rainbows and unicorns." He smiled and she laughed out loud.

"Yeah, count me in." She smirked. "But I am sure Spencer did." She winked at Spencer and Spencer rolled her eyes as a blush covered her cheeks.

"Spencer, why don't you join us?" Damon offered with double intention. One, he doesn't want to be all alone with Elena all afternoon because he might do something he is going to regret and two, he doesn't want her to feel left out.

"No, she has another date." Elena groaned. "Can you believe that, that is what she has been doing since we came, going on dates."

"With the same guy. Just like you are doing." Spencer argued.

"I am not going on a date, right Damon?" she said as Damon smirked. "This is not a date."

"Hmm." Damon murmured.

"Hmm? Okay, I am not going." She said and Damon shrugs as he stood up.

"Okay, fine." He said as he put a hand in his pocket. "Thanks for the mocha, Spencer." He smiled. "And Elena" he called her name in a seductive tone "I will tell Mamey that you have changed your mind." He said as he turned around and starts walking away, he knew she is not going to back out just like that and his suspicions were confirmed when she called out to him.

"Wait" she said and he smirked. "I am not coming because of you; I am coming for Ma- Emily." She said and Spencer laughed as she clapped her hands.

"Oh Elena." She said as Elena looked at her with confusion. "By the way, your Forbes bitch called. She was kind of mean, and I was like bitch please Elena is mine for the summer. Deal with it." She joked and Elena's eyes widened.

"You didn't."

"Calm down. She is a blonde, I was nice and she liked me already. I told her I saw her picture and she has pretty hair and she promised a spa day anytime I came to Mystic Falls." Elena laughed at Spencer's story and she seemed happy that her two friends are getting along.

"Goodbye Spencer." Damon said as he grabbed Elena's hand and she looked at him immediately with her mouth gaped slightly but he doesn't seem affected so she didn't pull away. Spencer looked down to their intertwined hands and waved awkwardly at them and Elena did the same in an awkward manner.

They walked down the beach with their hands joined and she can hear people giggling as they looked at them and she could swear that people think they are a couple.

"You can't go around holding my hand." She said and Damon laughed.

"Now I can't hold my friend's hand? Elena, which century are you from?" he rolled his eyes and she laughed as she changed the topic into a light conversation.

"So, where do you live?" she asked as she stared at the side of his face, he had a sexy stubble on and she didn't know why on God's earth he didn't shave it because even his stubble sent chills directly to her stomach.

"New York and England." He said. "My business is in New York but my family lives in England so I love it there more. NYC is all about boredom." He said with a straight face and she laughed. Only people like Damon would think of NYC as boredom, it is like the dream city of everyone but he thinks it is boredom.

The first time she went to New York when she was 18, she had fun with Caroline and their high school friend Rebekah. That was before she met Stefan. Everything that can be defined as **fun **flew out the window the day she met Stefan. She envied her cousin brother Jeremy because his parents are nothing like her parents. Grayson and Miranda let Jeremy enjoy life to the fullest even though he is only 21. They are okay with his girlfriend and he has the right to choose what he wants without having his parents poke their noses in it. There were days when she prayed to be turned into Jeremy's blood sister overnight just so she could do what she wants.

"You think NYC is boring?" Elena asked unbelievably as he nods. "What about your parents?" she asked suddenly and she bit her tongue as she saw his expression changed and his eyes darkened.

"All dead." He answered grimly as she brought her other hand and placed it on top of their intertwined hands before squeezing it. The move surprised Damon but he knew she would be so compassionate. She seems like a passionate person and that is what he liked about her.

Katherine is indifferent and hard but she was never passionate. Everything about her is so cold and Damon knew that his mother would have preferred a different girl for him but he owed his father. His father wanted him with Katherine and he also wants to be with Katherine **till **the day he bumped into Elena at the beach. It was like she changed his life and he was finally seeing the light in his way, he is no longer in the darkness he was before but he is afraid it might just be a naff infatuation.

"I am sorry." Elena spoke in a little voice.

"It has been 4 years since my mother died and she was buried in this city. She came to visit Mamey, but she died here. That is why I like to come here, I feel so close to her."

Elena didn't know what to say. She was never good with words but she would be there for someone when they want her. She is afraid to open her mouth because she thought she would mess up.

"I am sure she is in a good place." She said hesitantly and he smiled as he turned to look at her.

"You are a sweet talker, you know that right?"

"Uhmm that is a first." She laughed nervously. "I- uh, forget I said that." she said and he shrugged as they entered a cottage near the hotel where Damon lives and that is when she thought of it, Damon booked a hotel near his grandmother's house. But why wouldn't he just live with her?

"Does she live here or is it temporary before you leave?" Elena asked and Damon nods.

"She lives here, she likes it here. She has relatives nearby and she loves it here."

"Mm-hm, why do you have to stay in a hotel?"

"Why do you think I would live with Mamey?" he mocked and Elena rolled her eyes.

"Because I think you could save some money to buy shirts?" she teased and Damon barked out a laugh as he looked at her with a big genuine smile on his face.

"Why, Elena you only saw me once without a shirt and the thing is still boggling your mind?" he asked and she shrugged. "I like your jokes though. I like you." He said and she felt her heart flutter at the softness of his voice and she knows the feeling is mutual but she couldn't bring herself to admit it that she likes Damon. Even if she did, what does that say about her?

"Besides, you could keep Ma- I mean Emily company." Elena said changing the topic right away before it goes too far.

"Elena," he said firmly "You can call her Mamey if you **want. **She likes you, I am sure she wouldn't mind it." Damon offered and Elena blushed lightly because that was the second time she wanted to say Mamey but she was afraid Damon or Emily would think of it as too personal. She nods her head in a silent gratitude and Damon smiles as they continued walking to the door and Damon opened the door for them.

"What took you so long?" Emily shouted from the kitchen and Damon chuckled as he dragged Elena with him.

"Elena with a towel." He said in a silent voice that only Elena could hear and she gasped loudly as smacked his chest. She should have known that he is not going to let go of that topic so easily.

"Ass." She muttered as he chuckled loudly as Elena walked over to help Emily with the baking.

"How was your night, Elena?" Emily asked in a sweet voice and Elena smiled as she looked over to Damon who has a mischievous grin on his face and Elena rolled her eyes. She is going to boost his ego with the words she is going to say but they are the truth and credits should be given where they are due.

"Great." She smiled. "I was glad to meet you and I couldn't wait to come over and spend more time with you." Elena grinned and Emily laughed as Damon walked over to them and grabbed a bunch of grapes and put it on a plate as he gestured for Elena to eat. She offered her silent thank you as they continued to chat over little things with Emily. Damon walked out for a few minutes and came back later with a carton of ice cream and put it in the freezer.

"What is that for?" Emily asked him.

"I would be the one to ask you that in a few hours." Damon smirked as Emily rolled her eyes. No matter how the evil witch tried to pull Damon away from her, she has failed. Katherine has tried so many times to stop Damon from coming to capes town but she failed because if there is anything Damon loves more than himself then it is his mother. Her grave is there and he would never go six months without visiting his grandmother and his mother's grave.

"So Mamey" Elena started but she paused as Emily turned to look at her sharply. Damon must have thrown her into something, maybe she preferred being called that by only her grandchild and now she has messed up. "I am sorry, I mean Emily."

"Don't be silly." Emily laughed. "I like being called that by you, your kind voice did justice to the name unlike Katherine, she called it with such venom that I had to stop her from calling me with it." She said and Elena laughed. "But she started calling me with 'Em'. Totally unbelievable." Emily huffed as Elena laughed loudly and Damon groans. Elena felt her cheeks flush because they have just made fun of Damon's girlfriend and he was there with them.

"What? It is the truth." Emily scoffed but Elena felt bad for Damon, it must be so hard to love someone that your family doesn't like. What is it about Katherine that Damon would not leave her to make his grandmother happy?

"So, Mamey it is." Elena said hesitantly changing the topic as the tension in the room eased. "Settled. Do you watch chick flicks? Damon and I could go rent some for the evening." She smiled and Emily nods her head in agreement.

"Settled, nothing with Katherine Pierce though." Emily said and Damon groaned as he threw his hands up in the air and stood up.

"Okay, now you are just being mean." He said as he shrugged off his jacket and grabbed an apple before walking out of the cottage.

"Did he just ditch us and our soufflés?" Elena asked unbelievably and Emily shrugged.

"He will come around, he knows I am right." The woman said as she turned to the oven.

"Maybe he doesn't want to talk about it in front of strangers?" Elena pushed as Emily brought out the baking tray and starts taking out the tins.

"You are not a stranger, Elena." Emily said. "He is kind of, uh- frustrated." Emily said and Elena nods slowly and stopped right there because she wouldn't know why Damon would be frustrated. Or **would **she?

..

_**Thanks for reading...**_

_**Please review. Love ya all.**_

_**P.S: sorry for the late update, I am back. **___


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

_And there is no stopping us right now.._

"So I was right, you really ditched us." Elena said as she sat down beside Damon who is looking directly into the ocean.

"I don't wanna stay there anymore." He said and Elena bit her bottom lip. She didn't know what to say or whose side to take. She didn't know what was going on but she wants to make everything alright.

"I don't know what to say." She said and he smiled.

"You don't have to say anything." He said as he looked at her. "Let's sit here."

"We can't leave Mamey."

"Yeah, I can't go back in there." He argued and Elena huffed as she stood up and brushed her dress.

"I should leave then." She said. "Goodbye Damon." She starts walking away but he stood up and followed her as he caught her arm. He ran a hand through his hair as she crossed her arm over her chest and eyed him.

"I am sorry." He said. "I don't expect you to understand but, uh, I am just sorry okay?" he said and she looked at him for a few seconds before dropping her hands to her side.

"Fine, you shouldn't get mad at your grandmother." She said. "I know she doesn't make you sad."

"Yes but she makes me upset." Damon said.

She did make him upset. They never get along with Katherine, he has tried his best to balance their behaviour around each other but his grandmother is a stubborn woman and when she doesn't like something, she tries her best to get rid of it. She has never told Damon to leave Katherine but from all indications, she wants him to. He prayed not to see the day she would ask him to leave Katherine because his father's dying wish is for him to marry Katherine.

"Yeah, grandparents are like your best friends, they make you upset all the time but they happen to the best thing that happens to us, right?" she said and he laughed. "Let's forget I said anything about watching movies, okay? We are going to get back in there and you are going to eat your soufflés without any worries okay?"

"Yes ma'am." He curtsied and she laughed as she hits his back lightly.

"Damon Salvatore, oh my god." They heard a voice behind them and they turned around as a short haired brunette with a thick British accent wrapped Damon in a hug. Elena felt her heart dropped to the ground. Okay, was that jealousy? Because she would give anything to have her arms wrapped around Damon. Not only for a hug. **Okay, stop right there**.

"Rose." Damon laughed as he stepped back and hold the girl's hand. "What are you doing here?"

"Hmm, so you ditched England to spend the summer with this beautiful girl?" she ignored his question as she eyed Elena. "Totally worth it." Rose winked at Damon as Elena felt her cheeks burned as Damon stared at her. "I am Rose."

"I am Elena." Elena smiled as she waited for Damon to come up with an explanation.

"Elena is my friend." Damon said silently as Rose rolled her eyes.

"Damn right she is." Rose said. "Look Damon, Katherine is my friend but I don't mind you ditching her for this smiley face. I mean, you are like my brother and I love you more than any-"

"Rose, Elena is not my girlfriend okay?" he laughed. "We met day before yesterday and she is my friend." He explained as Rose's cheeks flushed and she mouthed a little sorry to Damon and turned to Elena.

"I am sorry; sometimes I speak more than I think." Rose said and Elena smiled as she nods her head in agreement but spoke nevertheless.

"It is okay, we all do sometimes." Elena said softly as she continued to look between them.

"So I stay nearby, I came yesterday." Rose said and Damon nods.

"Come on; let's go see where you live." He said as he wrapped an arm around Rose's shoulder and Elena followed them closely behind smiling at their talks. They walked to Damon's hotel and Rose stopped there.

"Here." Rose said gesturing her hand to the big hotel.

"Tell me B22 is not your room 'because that is my room." Damon joked and Rose laughed.

"You live here too?" she asked and he nods.

"Mamey lives in that cottage" he points to Emily's house. "I don't stay here much."

"What about you?" Rose turned to Elena with a big smile on her face.

"It is not too far from here. Damon can show you someday." Elena offered and Rose smiled.

"Thanks, I would love to." She smiled. "Okay I have to go."

"Join us for soufflés." Elena said and Rose shook her head.

"There is something I need to do, some other time maybe?" she said sincerely and Elena nods as Rose hugged Damon again and Damon rolls his eyes.

"You know we stay in the same hotel and this is not the last time you are seeing me, right?"

"Idiot, I missed you." Rose said as she pulled back and smacked his chest. "So I will see you later." She said as she walked away and Damon sighed.

They started walking back to Emily's cottage in silence as Damon clears his throat and Elena rolled her eyes.

"A penny for your thoughts."

"Rose is my childhood friend." He clarified and Elena laughed.

"I didn't say anything, did I?" Elena said with a mischievous look on her face.

"No, it's just I don't want you to get the wrong idea."

"Katherine is your girlfriend, I wouldn't think of anything else." Elena shrugged.

"Can we not mention her for the rest of the day?" Damon said and Elena nods in confusion.

Why would he not want to talk of his girlfriend? Katherine is an attractive woman but from what she heard Emily and Rose saying, it is like the people in her life don't like her that much. Or is she not good **enough **for Damon? From what she can say Emily is a good judge of character, if she judges Katherine as a mean girl or plastics or whatever it is, she would agree that is how she is. And now the boyfriend himself doesn't want to talk about her. That is like the most awkward thing she has ever being in the middle of. Except for her walk of shame a few hours ago after Damon saw her with a little towel. She laughed inwardly at his facial expression after he saw her. She was sure if Spencer hadn't cleared her throat, Damon would be drooling.

"Damon, no arguing with Mamey if we go in there." She said as they stopped at the front door and Damon huffed out a breath and rolled his eyes before turning to her.

"Okay Ma." He said and she shakes her head,

"Damon, I am serious. If you decide to walk out on us again, I would leave and you are not going to see me again." she threatened and he held his hands up in the air signalling his surrender.

"Okay, I promise." He said and she smiled as they walked into the cottage together. "We are back." Damon said as they sat on the kitchen table and Emily brought out the soufflés for them and placed it in front of them.

"Well, welcome back." Emily smirked and Elena didn't miss the slight resemblance between her and Damon. "I gotta go to town." Emily said as Damon looked up quickly.

"What are you gonna do?" Damon asked and Emily shrugged as Damon tilts his head to the side as if challenging her to answer his question.

"I am going to see my cousin." She said. "I will be away for two days."

"Why do I know about this only now?" he asked with a serious look in his face and Elena could tell that he is going to lose his temper soon.

"Because I just thought of it."

"Mamey the last time you went there..."

"I had an accident, no need to rehash that but they are my family too."

"Okay, just take care of yourself okay?" he said and Emily smiled.

"Yes baby." She said as both Elena and Damon burst out laughing and she walked over to kiss Damon's cheek and pat Elena on the back.

"Goodbye Mamey." Damon said and Elena did the same. "She likes you, you know." Damon said and Elena smiled as she munched on her soufflé and her eyes widened.

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed.

"Are you okay?"

"How is it possible for something to taste so good." She said as she closed her eyes and shakes her head and Damon laughed.

"Well, blame Mamey." He replied as she only nods and continued eating.

They spent the day together in Emily's cottage and watched some movies. When it was 7pmemily called them to tell them she had reached safely. Elena picked her purse and Damon insisted to drive her to her cottage and she agreed. She knew he was a goddamn millionaire just like her fiancé but seeing him have everything he wants in this place is a turn on. And at the word 'turn on' she scolded herself for even thinking of it. She has never used that word in her own life and here she is using it on Damon. The guy she met less than three days ago.

She sighed as he stopped the car in front of her cottage and she turned around only to find her new bff making out with her boyfriend on the porch and she burst out laughing.

"This is just great." She laughed and Damon chuckled.

"Hey, what is it?" Damon smirked. "Are you missing your boyfriend?" he asked and her face fell and he bit his tongue. "Okay, I shouldn't have said that."

"No, it is okay." She said. "Thanks for bringing me home."

"Anytime." He sighed. "So..."

"So?"

"When can I see you again?"

"I honestly don't know. I need some alone time with Spencer." She said and Damon nods in understanding. "I will talk to you soon, okay?" she said as she took him by surprise and kiss his cheek before stepping out of the car and walking away without turning back.

Did she just do that? Damon asked himself. Why on earth would she kiss him? So he liked her, he really did and he enjoyed it but this is getting awkward by the second. He has been dying to kiss her –really kiss her but he didn't know she would take the first move by kissing his cheek.

He pushed the thought to the back of his mind and drove to his hotel. He walked inside the room and picked up his phone to call Katherine. He wants someone to pull him back to reality. She picked up on the first ring.

"_So my boyfriend is really alive?"_

"Yes he is." Damon replied in the same snarky tone. "How are you Katherine?"

"_You mean apart from the part that you have been dodging my calls for more than 5 days?" she said. "I am doing fine, boyfriend."_

"Good." He sighed.

"_Damon, what is going on?" _she asked in a voice that **sounds **like a concerned voice.

"I am fine. I just, uh..."

"_Missed me?" _she said with a mean chuckle and Damon shakes his head.

"Yeah, I miss you Katherine." He said and she laughs. "So goodbye."

"_Okay, you don't sound like you miss me." _She said and Damon chuckled.

"I do, really. I just need to finish some work down here." Damon lied and he heard her sigh.

"_Fine, say hi to Em for me." _She said and Damon rolls his eyes and they said goodbye before hanging up.

..

_**So this is more like a filler chapter, I don't know what was in my head when I was writing this but I feel like I needed it. So thanks for reading, I promise a better chapter in the future.**_

_**Tell me what you think because I am not feeling loved lately.**_

_**Please review, I am feeling like this story is not good enough because of the less reviews and the non detailed ones I am receiving. Please know that you can talk to me about the story or the writing or anything. Thanks for reading.**_

_**See you next time.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Turning through the pages, but I don't know what I've read..._

Damon woke up to a loud banging on his door and he groaned as he did all he could to cover his ear and stop the horrible sound from coming but he couldn't. He groaned as he heard a voice talking and he listened carefully to the woman's voice.

Rose.

Okay, he is officially ruined for the summer if Rose is gonna tag along.

"Damon, open the door." She shouted. "I have something to show you." Damon groaned as he stretched out his hand and rubbed his eyes and blink before adjusting to the sunlight in the room. He pulled his sweatpants and grabbed a t shirt from the dresser and put it on as he dragged his feet to the door and opened it as she walked in inside.

"God damn it!" she spoke. "Damon, it is 9am." She said as he ignored her and walked into the bathroom. "Anyway you look like shit, and please brush your teeth before coming back here. I don't wanna know what your breath smells like in the morning." She said as she opened the pack she came with and grabbed two disposable plates and served the samosas as she started munching on her own.

"You know I can afford to buy myself breakfast." He grumbled as he sat down beside her and grabbed the plate even so. She rolled her eyes at his antics as she watched him chew on his food silently in an awkward manner. "Indian food for breakfast, is that a good idea?" he said and she rolled her eyes as she sipped on her tea and he did the same.

"I will let you judge that for yourself. I mean you are on your third samosa dude." She said with a sly grin on her face knowing how Damon hates being called dude

"Dude, really dude?" he said and she burst out laughing and he rolled his eyes when he came to terms that she was teasing him.

She looked forward as she tapped her fingers against her tea mug and Damon looked at her from the corner of his eyes knowing she has something to say and he **wasn't **surprised when she cleared her throat beside him and spoke up.

"So, Elena huh?" she said as he dropped his mug and rolled his eyes before standing and walking around the room in pretence of cleaning the room.

"Ugh! What about her?"

"You know, she is like carrot. She is great for the eyes." she said waggling her brows and he bit his lip to stop the animalistic growl that was about to come out of his throat. When Rose mentioned great for the eyes, all he could see is Elena in that wet shirt the day he bumped into her and her ice cream spoiled her shirt and yesterday when she walked into their kitchen with a red towel wrapped around her dazzling body and her wet dark hair. Lust took over every part of his body as he gripped on the dresser and shut his eyes.

She isn't **even **in the room but she managed to get in his head and control his body and mind at this hour of the morning. Maybe being friends with her was a bad idea in the first place, he tried his best not to think of that soft kiss she pressed on his cheek less than 12 hours ago. It was a casual, friendly and total harmless move but not for him. That kiss meant something to him.

It was **just **a kiss-on the cheek- stop acting like some whipped teenage boy.

"She is engaged."

"Sucks for you, dude."

"Rose!" Damon said firmly as he turned around to look at her. "What do you want?"

"Would you believe me if I say I missed you and just wanna hang out with you?"

"No!" he said a little too harsh and he almost regretted it. **Almost. **Her laughter erupted the room as he ran a hand through his hair and dropped them to his sides.

"Someone is frustrated. And I didn't say sexually." She said sticking out her tongue and Damon pretended he didn't hear her as she shrugged innocently and walked to him. "Let's out all this behind us shall we? Let's go out. I promise you **will **feel better."

And he didn't doubt that for a second as he excused himself to the shower and she said she will get ready in her room and meet him in 15. Rose was probably the only person that could infuriate him and get away with it. Heck, she would even slap him and he wouldn't dare say a thing because she was that girl he knew since middle school. She was that girl that smacked him with a book on his head because he made fun of her friend when she fell off the ladder when they were decorating their class. She was that girl that punched his father in the stomach when he called Damon a piece of shit after a fight with Katherine when they were only 18. She was that girl that sleeps on the same bed with him hugging him when his mother died and she never asked for much and they had never even kissed.

Hell, they hardly hugged because hugging wasn't his thing.

He stepped out of the shower and put on his ripped faded jeans and a dark blue buttoned up shirt and rolls the sleeves to his elbow as he walked down the hotel hallways elegantly to his friend's room. He knocked on the door and Rose opened it with a big grin on her face as she stepped out and hook her arms with it. When they stepped out to the bright sunlight making small talks Damon unhooked his arm from Rose's and she lifted a brow.

"There's no way we are stepping out like that. People would think that you are my girlfriend and while I am into brunettes, I am not really into the short haired ones."

"Well then sucks to be you." She smirked. "I don't like blue eyes and black hair." She said as he laughed and grabbed her hand into his nevertheless and walked all the way down to the little shops in the beach area.

..

"Good morning sleepyhead." Spencer whispered in Elena's ear as Elena jumped up to a sitting position and rubs her eyes. "We are going out today, remember?" Spencer said with a dramatic expression as Elena groaned. "Elena?"

"Hmm?"

"Hmm?"

"Hmm hmm?" she repeated as Spencer rolled her eyes and pulled the curtains open. "What the hell?" she shouted as she used her hand to cover the sunlight beaming through the windows.

"We are going out. Get your ass off that bed and jump into the shower. It is 9:30 pm." Spencer said and Elena yawned as she dragged her feet off the bed and to the flow stretching out her hands. "You slept since 11pm. don't you ever get tired of sleeping?"

Elena only stared at her friend and resists the urge to shake her head at her friend's ignorance of her current state. **If only she knew.** Yes, she was on that bed since 11pm, but she didn't blink until-god knows when-. Damon invaded all her thoughts and she was finding trouble in trying to find the reason why she kissed him. It was a friendly kiss but she knew it meant more. It was intimate and she can still feel the way her lips lingered on his soft skin and the way he froze against her.

Was he going through the same thing? Is he feeling the same thing she is feeling? Does he want her the way she wants him?

Those questions were the things that stopped her from answering Stefan's call. He is being so caring towards her lately, was it because they are engaged now or is it just her heart trying to fuck with her by making her like another man. She might **not **be in love with Stefan but god knows she has never listened to another man when they were together. She dragged herself to the bathroom and showered

When she came out she dressed in a light green bikini top and a short denim shorts as she put on a baggy shirt on it. Spencer rolled her eyes as she pulled on a short too but didn't wear a shirt. They walked to the beach as they laid there towels on the sand and Spencer started building a castle.

"You are such a childish little thing." Elena giggled as she joined Spencer and they continued for a few minutes before going for breakfast at a nearby beach shop.

..

"So..." Rose started as she bites on her ice-cream and Damon scrunched up his face in disgust. "Ele-"

"What you are doing is disgusting." Damon commented and Rose sighed in defeat as she rushed to eat up her ice cream and Damon knew he was going to have the Elena conversation sooner or later.

"What do you plan on doing with her?" Rose said and Damon glanced between her and his ice cream as he sighed and threw the ice cream in a nearby dustbin.

"Who is 'her'?" he shrugged.

"Elena." She said simply and he propped his elbows on his thigh and puts his face in his palm before dragging his fingers through his hair. What does he plan on doing with her? How about he lock her up in his room and make love to her all day and night? He pushed away the thought as he looked up at Rose.

"I don't know really." He paused. "I mean, I have Katherine and I wanted to be with her **until** I met Elena. And last night, she...uh," he stammered as he come to the kiss part and decides to leave it out "As I lay on my bed, I ask myself are the things I want after meeting her better than the things I really have or am I just trained to be dissatisfied with what I have now? I know want and need are two different things but she make them seem like one. I mean all this is wrong right? Katherine loves me and I... love her." he said the last part slowly as if convincing himself that what he is saying is true.

"Do you think she feel the same way?" Rose asked slowly and Damon shrugged. "Damon, if you don't want Katherine, you can just break things up with her before one of you ends up being hurt."

"I love Katherine." He hissed slightly as his ego took over his vulnerable side that only show when Elena's name is mentioned. "The thing with Elena is just an infatuation because she is like a forbidden fruit."

"I am trying to help you." Rose argued.

"Stop it." He said. "Katherine is your friend."

"But you are my best friend and you are like my only brother."

"You know what; I am not enjoying myself with all those talks about my love life. Can we just stop?" he said and she nodded at him sympathetically as he rolled his eyes and dragged himself to a standing position.

..

Elena giggled as excitement wash over her as they came out of the water with their bodies drenched.

"When was the last time you feel this good, huh?"

"I can't remember." Elena answered and Spencer giggled as she nudged her with her shoulder.

"Don't worry, we are going to enjoy ourselves and make some serious damage before we leave this place." Spencer winked as Elena rolled her eyes and starts drying her hair with her towel. She lay on her back as she grabbed 'To kill a mockingbird' and starts reading it with her shades on.

She was about to turn to talk to Spencer as she moved her glasses the top of her head when a cheery voice shouted her name. She knew the voice but she was sure it is the last-well maybe second to the last voice she wants to hear today. She turned around and saw Rose, Damon's friend.

What made it worse is that the **last **person she wants to see today is there standing beside his friend with a small smirk on his face as he ogled down her body.

She felt like the most precious thing as his eyes never left her body and her cheeks burned as she moved up to a sitting position and dropped her book.

"Hello Elena." He said in a soft voice and she could swear that her toes curl into the warm sand immediately as his strong legs start walking towards her.

..

_**So who likes? I know there is less delena in this but I wanted to write the Damon-Rose part. I would love to know what you think. Next chapter starts off right after this.**_

_**So I have a twitter but I wanted to ask if it's a good idea to make a twitter for my fics. Please I wanna know what you think. Share your thoughts with me.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'to kill a mockingbird' and you guys know right that I don't own TVD, otherwise I would be playing Damon's PERSONAL witch. ;) **

Chapter 6

_And you stood there in front of me just close enough to touch, close enough to hope you couldn't see what I was thinking of..._

She tore her gaze away from him as she looked back at her book and tried to ignore every part of her body that is telling her he is standing 4 feet away from her and that she could smell his cologne. She made a face as the book was ripped from her hand and the offender was there in front of her as she looked into his eyes. She cleared her throat and smiled wryly at him and he did the same as he sat down beside her.

"I call it fate." He said and she cocked a brow as she look at him with confusion as he explained. "You and me, planning to spend the day **without **each other and... well, here we are." He grinned as she nods as she tried to pry her book from his hand but he refused as he looked at the cover. "To kill a mockingbird." He read in a high pitched voice as he handed her the book.

She collected the book as she tried to find the page she was reading but his voice stopped her.

"I was born good but had grown progressively worse every year." He said and she giggled as she closed the book and look over at him.

"Is that your favourite quote from the book?" she said and he shrugged as he stared into the space.

"Yeah, kinda describe me." He said with a wink as she laughed and shake her head.

"You are not that bad." She said as he looked over her and his gaze to her chest as she cleared her throat and he suddenly realised what he was doing. He turned away with a slight colour in his cheeks as he blinked and stared as other people passes by.

They fell into an awkward silence until Elena's voice pulled him out of his reverie "With him, life was routine; without him life was unbearable." Damon stared at her in disbelief as she laughed at how he was observing her.

"You are such a romantic little thing aren't you?" he said with a sly grin and she shivered at his words. How is it possible that three stupid and sly words like 'romantic little thing' turn her on? Is it a **Damon thing? **She wonders if that is how he affects all the women he stays with.

Speaking of his women, Rose and Spencer are totally getting along. They have passed the name, likes and dislikes part and they are now in the dating part. Spencer is such a free spirited person that Elena gets jealous of sometimes. She treats everyone specially and doesn't have any secret agendas.

"The one thing that doesn't abide majority rule is a person's conscience." He said and Elena laughed in surprise.

"Okay, I think I am gonna quote this entire book if we are taking out our favourite quotes."

"Yeah?" he said as he cocked a brow and she giggled. "You never really understood a person until you consider things from his point of view- until you climb into his skin and walk around it."

"Hey that is cheating." Elena shouted from inside her shirt and Damon realised that she was struggling to put on her shirt all that time.

"Need some help?" Damon asked as he realised that the neck of the shirt is now in her hand and he saw her shoulders slumped, her head still inside the shirt.

"Yes please." She said as he helped her remove her hand from the neckline of the shirt and put it over her head. She shook her head as Damon studied her closely, her hair unkempt. He brushed away some of her hair from her face as her cheeks burned and she shivered into his hand. He quickly withdrew his hand from her face because he was three seconds away from kissing her full plump lips.

"You cheated." She whispered and his brows furrowed in confusion. "You mentioned two quotes." She said and it clicked in his mind what she is saying.

"You are right. You get to say two."

"It's never an insult to be called what somebody thinks is a bad name. It just shows you how poor that person is. It doesn't hurt you**.**" She said as he gestured for her to continue but they were interrupted.

"Hey, do you mind if I show Rose our cottage?" Spencer said with her best puppy dog eyes as Elena grinned.

"No I don't."

"Actually, you guys go." Damon cuts in. "I wanna show Elena something." He said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her off the sand not waiting for her permission. As they walked away from them, she spoke.

"You can't just pull me away from Spencer."

"Well, she was ditching you and I was being a gentleman." He said and she laughs as she shakes her head. "Besides we are going to have some fun. Just tag along." He saw her eyes lit up at the mention of fin as he smirked and walked over to their hotel, they stopped in front of his car as he opened the passenger's door for her and he walked over to the driver's side.

"Damon, where are we going?" she asked warily as he answered simply.

"Town."

"What? But I am barely dressed." She said as he turned completely on his seat and eyed her from her head to her baggy shirt to her long tanned legs to her feet.

"You look fine to me." He said with a smirk and she rolled her eyes.

"Okay, you need to stop that eye thing." She said and he smirk grew bigger as she cursed herself for practically telling him that he affects her.

"What eye thing?" he said and she rolled her eyes.

"That thing you do with your eyes, you look at me like I am some" precious piece of treasure, she finished in her head.

"Like some?" he said as he starts the car engine and she braced her legs on the dashboard as Damon started driving his convertible camaro.

"Forget I said anything." She said and he shrugged. "I had a sucky breakfast." She said as he chuckled and she pulled a face.

"Don't worry; I planned on taking you to the best restaurant in town."

"Really?"

"Yes." He said and she smiled softly. They drove making small talks as they finally drove into town and her jaw dropped in surprise as she stared at the tall cool buildings that surrounded the town.

"Okay, this is beautiful." She said as he stared at her in awe as he watched the way she giggled and her eyes came to life. "Damon, watch out." She said silently as she realised that he hadn't been looking at the road and he was looking over her. She blushed as he shook his head and smiled nervously. What the hell was he doing? He was a few seconds away from passing the red because he was looking at her. The entire thought made her heart jumped.

"We are here." He said and Elena looked in awe as they stopped in front of a restaurant with many booths outside the patio. He stopped the car and rushed to open her door and she blushed as she looked down at her shirt and her shorts. She was thankful that the shirt is short enough to show her short shorts. They entered the restaurant and whatever nice thought she had about the place has been multiplied a thousand times. The inside had dim lights, **in the afternoon** she might add and the booths have only two chairs. She realised that this is either a reservation **or **only couples eat at the place. **So romantic. **Exactly what she craves for.

She swallowed as they slid into the booth and Damon called over the waitress, they make their orders as the waitress flirted shamelessly with Damon, Damon gave in to some and pretended he didn't understand what she was doing to some. Elena gave him a pointed look and he shrugged as they waited silently for their orders.

The waitress came back with their orders as she mumbled "Here is your fried shrimp platter with cocktail sauce and coleslaw" to Elena as she turned to Damon and said in a sultry voice "your beer battered cod with French fries and tartar sauce." She said as she picked one of the French fries and put it in her mouth as she shot Damon a flirty smile. "Yummy." She whispered.

"Err, Andie..." Elena said as she looked at the name tag on the skinny girl's shirt as she turned to look at her. "Why do you have two chairs in every booth here?"

"Mostly, couples use here and..." she said her gaze still fixed on Damon as Elena cut her off.

"Good to hear that you know what it means." Elena said with a smirk. "Now if you don't mind, we'll start eating our lunch and he doesn't like it when someone is standing beside him while doing that, right sweetie?" she said as Damon nods amused at how Elena was treating the poor waitress that has been flirting nonstop with him. "Now go before I look for the manager and tell him what a waitress is..."

"No need to be rude." Andie said as she walked away briskly from them and Elena chuckled.

"No need to be slutty." She muttered under her breath.

"Are you okay?" Damon said with a chuckle as he cocked a brow at her and she rolled her eyes at him.

"Just eat your 'yummy' food." She mocked as Damon shakes his head and started eating in silence.

Damon took her round the town and showed her places as they finally headed back to Fish Hoek around 3pm and Elena danced and sing along to where have you been by Rihanna and Damon just stared at her.

"You are a good singer." He commented.

"Really? Stefan thinks otherwise." She scoffed and Damon shrugs.

"Well then, no comments but take it from me you are better than Rihanna herself." He winked and she laughed.

"I wouldn't go that far but I believe you." She said taking him by surprise as he gave her a curt nod and they fell back to silence as Elena hummed along the rest of the songs that comes on the radio.

"If I didn't know well, I would say you were jealous of Andie." Damon started with his signature smirk plastered on his face.

"I wasn't." She scoffed and he rolled his eyes.

"Were too."

"I saved you from her, didn't I?"

"That you do." He sighed.

"So just drive and appreciate it." She said as she leaned her head back on the headrest and Damon smiled as they finally reached her house.

"Come on in." She said as he smiled and parked the car. He followed her inside only to find them in the kitchen with Spencer teaching Rose how to make a cheese sauce.

"Really Rose?" Damon scoffed. "How many times do I have to teach you how to make cheese sauce?"

"How many times do I have to tell you that you are a bad teacher?"

"Either I am a bad teacher or you are a bad student." He smirked and Elena rolled her eyes as she gulped down nearly a bottle of water and furrowed her eyebrows.

"Can we stop talking about 'bad teacher'?" she whined "That movie made me sick to my stomach, I regretted watching it." She said as everyone in the room burst out laughing.

She sat down beside Damon as he started whispering in her ear "The things that happen to people we never really know. What happens in houses behind closed doors, what secrets..." the shiver that went down her body as his lips touched her ear was the one that she never had even when she partied in the rain with Caroline on her birthday.

"What was that?" Elena said silently her eyes dark as she turned to look at him and she noticed that Spencer and Rose had left them alone in the kitchen. Absentmindedly, her hand reached to his forehead and brushed a strand of hair from Damon's forehead. Damn, was his hair **so **black? And what blue eyes he has. She was about to lean into him when she saw a big rock right in her ring finger.

**Damn. That was close.**

She wore the damn thing that morning because she needed something to pull her back to reality but spending the afternoon with Damon wasn't the best idea.

She quickly pulled her hand back from his face and she straightened in her seat. That was when it hit her. He was telling her a quote from to kill a mockingbird and she totally zoned out and gave her wild fantasies a room. She slapped herself inwardly as she saw Damon blinked awkwardly and looked away too. She practically insulted the girl that hit on him today, she sang along to a love song on his car stereo, he saw her in her bikini top, he helped her put on her shirt today, he almost ran a red because of her, heck he has been staring at her all day and that is enough to make her wanna kiss him right?

NO! She is engaged, nothing should make her want to kiss another man. But she wanted him, more than she wanted to eat her meals.

"It's not necessary to tell all you know." She managed out and it immediately eased the tension in the kitchen as Damon laughed. She laughed along with him as she laughed at the irony of the words and how she really wants to let some things out but she couldn't. She looked back at him as they both gasp at the same time both rushing to the stove.

Man, that cheese sauce is more like charcoal sauce because it was burnt to hell.

..

_**Close enough! *gasps* maybe if I didn't make her put on that engagement ring, things would have gotten steamy as that cheese sauce. **_

_**Next time, just giving you a heads up. We are going to have a good delena time for like two more chapters before shit starts hitting the fan and complications getting in the way. I am not promising any delena moment soon. And just you know, I used one or two inspirations from Taylor Swift's all too well and sparks fly in this chapter.**_

_**I am thinking of deleting my first two stories and I don't have an exact reason but I don't want them. so what do you guys think? I still have it in my system, maybe I can do a repost other day and brush over them and make them better stories? If I am less busy maybe. Please tell me what you think.**_

_**Please review and tell me your thoughts.**_

_**Thank you. xx**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It has been days since he last saw Elena, after their little awkward encounter in the kitchen; she kept avoiding him even though they keep running into each other. The last time he saw her, it didn't end well and she stopped speaking to him. He knew she was looking for an excuse to shoot his ass down and she had one.

"Damon, do you mind." She snapped.

"Hey, a little lunch would not hurt would it?"

"Yes it would." She said with a straight face and turns to look at him, her eyes as cold as ever. He bit on his bottom lip before getting up and she looked unabashed so he turned around not without giving her his own piece of mind.

"I would not ask you again." he said and she looked like she was going to apologise but her pride wouldn't let her. She looked away as he left the place.

Right now Rose cannot stop gushing about the wonder twins, Spencer and Elena. To be quite honest he doesn't want Elena's name to be mentioned beside him because he was fighting every nerve of his body to walk to that little cottage, turn her around, pull her waist to him and kiss the hell outta her. Maybe that would explain to her what he is feeling. But that was wrong. Really, really wrong.

He sighed as Rose goes on. "Just take me there." Rose said.

"I am not going." Damon argued as he stood up and starts walking but Rose followed him as she clung her arms to his neck.

"Please please please." She begged and Damon rolled his eyes as he gestured for her to follow him.

..

"What the hell." Spencer shouted as a tall and skinny brunette lands on her castle, the look of terror in her eyes made Elena want to laugh out loud but she knew how Spencer was, so she chuckled back her laugh.

The girl got up with a sly grin on her face as she turned to Spencer brushing the sand out of her body "Every castle needs a princess right?" she said before running after the person that pushed her.

"Bitch!" Spencer shouted in frustration as Elena laughed out loud earning a death glare from Spencer.

"She looked familiar." Elena said as she looked at the direction the girl followed and Spencer huffed as she stood up from the sand and put her shirt on causing Elena to do the same. They walked silently to their house making small chats as they entered the house and Spencer excused herself to the bathroom.

Elena thought of everything that happened in the past week. She knew she was rude to Damon the other day but she didn't have any choice. She has to push him away to control whatever she feels for him. But it is not like it is any better; it is like not seeing Damon for the past days is making her want him more. She walked into the kitchen when she heard the front door open and she walked to the living room.

"Hi Elena." Rose said and walked to Spencer's room without waiting for Elena's reply. Elena laughed it off and was about to turn when she heard **him** come in. It is weird how she even knew what **his** footsteps sounds like.

"Hey." He said and she finally turned around. He was wearing a black Gucci shirt and a ripped jeans, she swallowed hard as her eyes searched his face and he was not wearing any expression. Even that signature smirk was not there today.

She looked around awkwardly before looking at him again and mouthing "Hello." she rubbed her sweaty palms against her shorts before turning to the kitchen and she knew that he was following her. "I saw Mamey yesterday, she said I can have dinner with her tonight if I want." She said silently as she hand him a glass of water. He took it and smiled at her as she sat down on the kitchen counter.

"She came back two days ago." He said and Elena nods silently. "Where is Spencer?" he asked and Elena laughed at how awkward the situation was. She didn't answer as she took the cup he drank from and take it to the sink. She turned around and gasped as she saw him standing 5 inches away from her.

"Damon!" she gasped.

"Sorry." He said as he ran a hand through his hair. "Goodbye." He said and Elena stood there without saying anything as she watch him walked away from her and out of the kitchen but he stopped right in the doorway and turned back to her. "Fuck it." He muttered as he swiftly took her face in his hand and lowered his lips to hers.

He _is _kissing her. She couldn't believe it and slowly her hands moved to his abs and she can feel him through the shirt, man was he strong? He kissed her slowly taking in the sensation as she remembered what they are doing and she immediately pulled back, her hands on his stomach pushing him back a little and she could see the hurt in his face.

Her hand flew to her lips as she just took in what she did. Damon had kissed her when she was still engaged to Stefan and she had kissed him back **then **she pushed him. God all of this is wrong, especially the pushing him away part. she had never intended to do, it just happened. Now with the hurt in Damon's eyes, hat he is feeling is crystal clear to her.

He turned around and left the kitchen immediately as Elena moved her fingers to her hair. What the hell just happened? That is the only question in her mind. She heard his engine roared to life outside and it hit her that she had let him walk away without telling him that she didn't mean to push him and that kiss **means **the world to her.

She was about to walk out when Spencer came into the kitchen with Rose and Spencer cocked a brow at her.

"Why are you red?" Spencer said.

"I am a tomato." Elena snapped sarcastically as Spencer huffed and Rose laughed out loud.

"I gotta admit that was a lame joke" Rose said earning a glare from Elena. "But I had a good laugh." She shrugs and Elena shakes her head. "Where is Damon?"

"Elena I need your phone please? My battery is dead." Spencer said.

"On the couch." Elena answered simply as she walked to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. Today is going to be her international pee day with the amount of water she has been drinking.

"Where is Damon?" Rose asked and Elena almost choke on her water.

"Out, I think he left."

"He cares about you, you know." Rose said and Elena huffs. "Fuck it, he likes you and it is like you don't see that."

"You think I don't?" Elena snapped. "I know that but I am engaged. He has a girlfriend and I am not ready to swoop into a summer romance because newsflash, I am not Allie and he is not Noah so it is not gonna end well for us."

"Elena!" she heard Spencer shouted in a very unrecognised voice and Elena looked at Rose whose jaw is still on the ground over Elena's little speech before they ran to the living room. "What is this?" Spencer said with her eyes filled with tears as she shoved Elena's face on her hands.

Elena took the phone and saw that it is Caroline's photo with her parents. Elena gasped as she remembered she didn't wish them a happy 23rd anniversary.

"Oh my god." Elena said. "God, this is so messed up. It's Caroline's parents anniversary and I didn't wish them happy anniversary."

"Elena." Spencer said silently as a tear roll down her cheek. "That is my dad." And it all made sense. Spencer Forbes and Caroline Forbes. Caroline's dad was married before he marry Liz but the woman died. Everyone knew he was married but why did he keep his daughter a secret? That is why he kept Spencer in London and Caroline in Mystic Falls.

"Spence." Elena said as she pulled Spencer to her and smoothing her hair as Spencer sobbed. They sat on the couch as Rose looked between them and wondered what is happening.

"I should go." Rose said with a tight smile.

"No, you don't have to." Elena said seeing as Rose and Spencer had gotten pretty close in the last few days.

"No, you need some alone time." She said as she pats Spencer's shoulder. "Call me if you need anything." Rose said before walking out of the cottage.

"Okay, spill." Spencer said and Elena looked at her in confusion.

"What does that mean?"

"You must know something." Spencer said harshly.

"This is just as mystery to me as it is to you."

"I am sorry." Spencer whispered. "I tend to get mad at the people next to me whenever I am mad." She said as she stands up and starts pacing around the room. "Why would he do this to me, I have been living alone for the past 20 years, I was only one when my mum died and he didn't think that I deserve to know he had another family?" she said as her tears continue to fall "I mean, I started staying with my aunt since the day my mum died and he does everything to me but there is no reason why he would hide this. He is so messed up." She shouted.

"Spencer." Elena soothed as she moved to Spencer and takes her hand in hers. "he must have a reason."

"Are you defending him?" Spencer scoffed. "I should have guessed, after all Bill Forbes is your best friend's father. Well guess what? I am going to fly down to mystic falls and he would tell me why he did that. All these 'my business is in mystic falls' 'I would never replace your mum' talks, I should have guessed that something is wrong since we barely spend two months together."

"Spencer, I am not taking sides in this." Elena said honestly. "Hell, I would be on your side if all this turns out to be true because you'd be the one hurting the most. But I promise you everything will be alright; we are going to find out the truth tomorrow. You can call your dad and ask him if there is anything he is hiding from you right now and I would call Caroline and ask her about some of his details. We can go back to mystic falls together if you want."

"Thank you."

"But I have to go see Damon, like right now." Elena said and Spencer let out a humourless laugh.

"You know I'd be asking you what is going on if I am not in this situation right?" she said in a teary voice and Elena shook her head as she hugged her tightly and press a kiss to the side of her face.

"I love you." Elena whispered to her and Spencer hugged her more tightly and sobbed quietly in Elena's shoulder. After a few seconds, she let go of her telling her to go and that she would call Tommy and stay with her.

Elena walked out of the cottage pushing every thought that comes to her mind aside as she started walking towards Damon's building**. If this goes well, we can all have dinner together at Emily's and if it went wrong I can either walk back home or go to Emily's alone. **The latter seems like the best idea, going to Mamey's because she isn't going to walk back home and dump all her problems on Spencer who is now dealing with a thousand more problem than hers.

She arrived at Damon's room as she knocked on the door, she vaguely remembered Damon saying his room is number 22. **Here goes nothing. **She sighed as Damon opened the door with a heavy expression on his face. She scrunched up her face in confusion.

"Now is not a good time." He whispered.

"I am sorry; I didn't mean to push you away. I feel-"

"Damon, who is there?" she heard a voice said as a 5"6 brunette appears and she put two plus two together. It was the girl that bumped on Spencer's castle, she knew she looked familiar and she was Katherine Pierce. Hell even the movies didn't do justice to this woman because she is sexy as hell and her hair must be the most beautiful brown and sexy curls she has ever seen.

..

**I apologise for the super late update on this chapter and I know it is a lot to take in all in one. The kiss, the Forbes's twist and Katherine's appearance. More to come.**

**xx**


	8. Chapter 8

Hi everyone, someone asked me to write a chapter in Damon's POV. That will be the next chapter, this one has to be Elena's or mixed.

Chapter 8

"Hi." Katherine said to Elena with a pleasant look on her face and Elena knew she was seconds away from throwing up. A few days back, she would have given away her right arm to meet Katherine Pierce but right now it is like all she wants to do was strangle her right there and do what is going to put her into jail for the rest of her life.

"Hey, I am Elena." Elena said with a fake smile filling up her features as Damon leaned against the doorframe studying her.

"Good to know, what are you doing here?" Katherine said and Damon turned to look at her suspiciously. It is either Katherine is being this nice only to bash Elena by the end of the conversation **or **she is doing it because she actually thinks Elena is cute and she has a girl crush on her and she would probably talk about her all night. They once had a fight over Katherine crushing on some chick from a random TV show and Damon asked her if she was straight and she snapped at him.

"I was just looking for Rose." Elena smiled as her eyes refused to look back to where Damon is. "I guess I just have to um..." she stammered as she gestured her thumb back to the way she came from.

"Nice to meet you, I am-"

"Katherine, I know." She smiled as she spared a last look at Damon and that unreadable and confused expression still lies there.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Elena heard a door creaked from the other side of the hallway and she let out a sigh of relief as she saw Rose.

"I was just looking for you." Elena said as she grabbed Rose's hand and Rose barely had the chance to wave a little at Damon and Katherine.

"So what is all this about?" Rose said as she caught her breath. "Why are you at Damon's rooms?" Rose said adding emphasis on his name and Elena ran a hand through her hair as her face turned red and she let out a grim laugh.

"God, I am such an idiot." Elena said as she paced around the hallway and Rose shook her head and pulled her to her room.

"Can you just calm down and talk to me?" Rose said as she offered Elena a glass of water, which helps to calm her down a little as she sat down and took deep breathes before starting.

"Damon kissed me and I kissed him back but at the last second" she paused "I-kinda-pushed-him-away." Elena said the last words a little too fast for her liking and Rose mouth hanged open. "I walked over to apologise to him and guess what, I found his hot, stunning girlfriend with him."

"And you are all red because-"

"Why would he kiss me when he knew his girlfriend was with him?"

"Elena, he didn't know."

"I found that hard to believe." Elena chuckled as she got up from where she was sitting and walked towards the door.

"Okay, maybe he did know but he didn't tell me about it. We were together this morning if he had known about her coming, he would have told me."

"Why am I even talking to you?" Elena said throwing her hands up in the air as she opened the door and slammed it and walked outside of the hotel in need of fresh air.

She was a fool to talk to Rose about Damon, he was her friend and she wouldn't like to know that Elena is blaming him for something. After all she was the stranger in all this, even Katherine happens to be Rose's friend. What bugs her most is the cold look Damon gave her when he opened the door and found her on the other side of it. She had meant to tell him that the kiss meant something to her and that she was sorry she pushed him away but all that was cut short by Katherine.

God, she remembered her appearance and she was stunned by what a beautiful woman Katherine was. Sure she is an actress and they keep fit and have make up on all the time but that doesn't make her any less beautiful. Elena could swear that the skirt Katherine was wearing is a Chanel and she knew the black coat-like shirt is probably a Chanel too. The earrings she was wearing without a doubt are similar to the vintage Chanel stud earrings with rhinestones that Caroline gave her on her 21st birthday. So she would guess that today is a Chanel day for the queen bee because the 5inches turquoise heels are so elegant and she had already put them in the Chanel category.

Another thing she didn't understand is that nice look and flamboyant smile Katherine was giving her. Is that her way of telling her to back off from her boyfriend because she is **so cool **to show that she is jealous? She hoped not because no matter how much she used to adore Katherine and have a huge girl crush on her, the tabloids made sure they made her come off as demanding and possessive. She wouldn't want Katherine to think of her as some annoying little boyfriend stealer or little miss **stalker. **Because she surely looked like a stalker that moment. With Damon leaning against the doorframe and her blabbing like an idiot.

"Hey Elena." Rose said. "I don't know what is with you and trust but you have to know that I feel for you, I really do." Rose said as she came up behind her.

"You are a girl, you would know what I feel but Damon is your friend, you have known him since forever and with Spencer leaving, it's kinda hard to trust anyone now. I don't know who I would blab about my problems to, I considered leaving with her but this whole trip, I mean some part of this vacation is because I wanna get away with my life. I don't know what I would tell Caroline, I am practically drifting the Forbes' apart, I-"

"Okay woman, you really need to stop mentioning so many 'I's in your talk." Rose rolled her eyes. "Not everything is your fault okay, you do your best in what you can, if people do not appreciate it, I say screw them." Rose said as Elena stopped and thought of what Rose said and she nods her head a little.

"I was just going to Emily's for dinner, wanna come with?" Elena said as she brushed away her whole problems and Rose's face broke into a grin.

"Now that is my girl." Rose said putting her arm around Elena's shoulder. "You know it is such a surprise that Emily likes you. She took like four years to trust me; she thinks that everyone that comes near Damon is going to hurt him."

"Um, can we not talk about him for the rest of the night?"

"Sure, whatever you say. I am the one getting the free food today, not to mention an Italian is cooking the food."

..

"Hey are you okay?" Tommy said as he noticed Spencer's eyes that are red and puffy from crying. He took her hand in his as he gently moved them to the couch.

"I am okay but I am not fine." She faked a smile as he pulled her flush against his body.

"What is going on with you?" he asked as his hand soothed her hair and she closed her eyes as she finally let herself enjoy what was happening with her today. She had called her father and pretended that she didn't know anything and she found out that he was in mystic falls for his 'business'. She told Tommy about what she found out in the afternoon and the call she had made and her plans of going back to trap him in mystic falls, she is going to take the Forbes's address in mystic falls from Elena and hopefully she wouldn't be disappointed with what she was going to find out. She would stay there for a day just to get what she was looking for. Explanations.

She was his first daughter, why would he hide that from her? Is that why he jumps every time she told him to get married and stop sparing her feelings? She once told him that she didn't know her mother, so him getting married was not going to affect her, sure she would feel jealous if he got a new baby and all the attention moves back to the baby but that would still be her brother or her sister.

"Caroline Forbes is my sister." Spencer laughed. "Can you believe it? My best friend's, best friend is my sister. Who would have guessed that that full of beans, lively and cute blonde was my sister? I told Elena that I like her but right now I don't know what I feel about her. I even video chatted with my **sister **like two nights back." She laughed again, and she didn't know why all these was funny and new to her. she just wouldn't cry about it anymore, she is going to get there in mystic falls, show up at their door and see her father's reaction when he saw her in their little family's door. She would get explanations from him and get the hell out of their nose for good. She would get back here to spend the last 3 weeks of summer with her boyfriend and Elena and leave for London again.

**God, **it's funny how she had gotten the rest of the year planned in less than five hours.

"It's not her fault, you know." He said and Spencer seemed lost before he continued. "Caroline, she might be in the same unawareness as you are right now. And I read somewhere that blondes tend to get over emotional, so you might wanna take it easy on her." and that made her laugh, really laugh.

"I love you." She whispered and Tommy looked so surprise at her sudden confession so he pecked her gently on the lips. "You know, Elena offered to come with me."

"No, she stays her, you told me she is getting away from her complicated life right?" she nods. "Okay, I am going to come with you."

"No, you don't have to." Spencer argued.

"And that would make me the worst boyfriend in the world. I see singers tend to make money by bashing their exes in their songs. I don't want that to happen."

"I am not going to break up with you." She said silently.

"I know." He sighed as she put her head on his shoulder and he kissed her hair. "And Spence?"

"Uhmm?"

"I love you too."

The rest of the evening pass in a blur for them as Spencer packed a little duffel bag all with the intention of coming back to after she has gotten some explanations. Tommy left and promised to get their flight tickets booked before morning.

Spencer found herself with Elena's phone on her hand and she was hesitating whether to dial it or not. She knew this is going to ruin not only one person's life but many people. She dropped the phone on the couch and went to take a hot shower. When she came back to the living room and put on some random chick flick to keep her company before Elena comes back, the phone beeped and Spencer knew right there it was a message. She didn't turn to look at it but when the phone started ringing, she stopped everything and took it in her hands.

"Hello Caroline." Spencer said coldly.

"I just have to kill you for not wishing my parent's happy anniversary, you said yourself that they are like your second parents." Caroline blabbed and Spencer huffed as Caroline carries on. "Elena?"

"It's Spencer."

"Hey, how are you? Why do you have Elena's phone?"

"Well, Elena is out. So I say why not have a little chat with my little sister."

"What, are you drunk?" Caroline called out from the other side and Spencer laughed out as she adjusts her robe.

"Well, you see that is exactly what I want to ask Bill Forbes. Was he drunk when he impregnated my mother and he is so ashamed to show me to his new family?"

"Oh, my god." Caroline seems to get where she was going. "Tell me this is some lame joke."

"Unfortunately, no." Spencer answered. "Look, I really like Elena and for her sake, I wouldn't want to see her best friend hurting so can we-"

"No! Shut up, you are lying; my dad would never do something like that."

"Fine, I will see you tomorrow!"

"No, wait." Caroline called out and Spencer smirked. She has gotten Caroline on her side and hopefully they would go through this together, for the sake of their **mutual **best friend.

..

_**I updated pretty quickly. I am awesome I know.**_

_**I don't want to be so ungrateful but I am not happy with the reviews really. Guys, it wouldn't take a minute. Pretty please?**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"What just happened out there?" Damon said as Katherine turned around and walked into the room plopping on the couch and crossing her leg. He rolled his eyes as he saw her flip her hair before resting her head on the back of the couch.

"What, it is like you are not happy to see **me**." She said as she walked towards him slowly and ran a finger down his arms with that sexy glint in her eyes.

"You didn't tell me you were coming." He snapped. "I came back to find you in my room. How did you even get the key? Oh, I know. You flirted nonstop with the receptionist until he gave you the key right? Well, I am going to report him."

"You are over reacting." She snapped back. "And I didn't need to flirt with him to get the keys. What is with you, you are never this grouchy." She said as she moved closer to him putting her hand on his cheek.

"Listen, I just had a bad day and I would appreciate it if you inform me the next time you are coming to see me." He said with a smile. Yes he would appreciate it more than anything if she'd tell him the next time she was coming because only god knows what she would have caught him doing if she had come a little after Elena came to see him. He didn't know if she was swallowing up her pride and apologising but she did mention she was sorry and that she **didn't **mean to push him away. The thought made him smile and Katherine thinks it was aimed at her.

"So we are good?"

"Yeah." He answered as he hugged her and she smiled. "So what are we doing tonight?" she winked and Damon fights the urge to roll his eyes.

"Going to dinner at Mamey's."

"Oh, Em. What is up with her?" she asked curtly and Damon glared at her direction before walking up to the closet to change his clothes.

"Ask her that."

"You know that woman hates my guts."

"Well, well, didn't you tell me that the feeling is mutual?"

"I don't hate your grandmother." She said as she opened her suitcase and brought out a nice yellow top and a white short and places it on the bed.

"Right." He said in a sardonic manner and Katherine shakes her head.

"Okay, you are starting to scare me. What is going on? You are so distant." She said as she moved closer to him and he moved to the other side of the room before she got to him.

"Rich coming from you, Katherine Pierce. Real rich." He said sarcastically as his hands moved to ruffle his already messy hair. "Tell me, when are you going back?" he said and she eyed him suspiciously.

"On Sunday." She said. "I am her for the weekend and I would be out of your feathers in two more days."

"Look, can we just stop arguing and go." He said and she snapped.

"You are the one arguing not me." She said as she pointed at him. "Someone has put you in a foul mood and I am getting all the blame because I didn't tell you before I visit?"

"Right, let's not talk about this." he said waving his hand and dismissing the topic. "Just bring in another topic."

"Who was that Elena girl?" she asked and Damon knew that he was wrong to let her choose the topic.

"She is Rose's friend." He lied.

"Cute." She said with a smile and Damon's mind shouted 'I know right'.

..

The table was set as they all sat to eat dinner in silence. Elena could see that Emily has been throwing questioning looks at her but she really didn't want to talk about it. All she wants to do was get the hell out of this place pretty fast and get back to Spencer. She had promised to Spencer that she would call Caroline and that they would find out something soon.

"So it is safe to say that Damon is not coming, right?" Emily started and Elena pushed back a groan that was about to rip out of her throat. Rose didn't answer so Elena shrugged and Emily raised a brow at her.

"I- I don't know." Elena said. "You should ask Rose."

"You guys are not fighting right?" Emily asked. "Because when I came back I asked him about you and he was acting odd. And today, I told him to go over to your house and apologise, was he there?" Elena bit back a laugh, it was kinda cute to know that there was actually one person that has Damon on the palm of their hands and they turn him to every direction they want. So much for being the cockiest man alive. Even though it felt disappointing to know that Damon didn't go over to see her today on his own. He was sent, and he decided to go and leave her all hot with that kiss. Real **classy **Salvatore.

"No, not at all." Elena smiled. "He was there, actually he apologised **more than **necessary." She grinned as Rose smirked and Emily laughed.

"I know he would." As if on a cue the front door opened and Damon walked in with Katherine's arm hooked in his.

Whoever didn't know what awkward means would have gotten his explanation that moment.

"So I see the she-devil is here." Emily grumbled as she gets off the table and Katherine rolled her eyes.

"She has started, don't blame me if I do anything okay?" Katherine said as she unhooked her arm from Damon's and sat beside Elena, a smile crossing her features. "We didn't get the chance to talk properly few hours back." Katherine said as she stretched out her hand and Elena looked at Katherine's stretched hand and shifted her eyes to Damon as Katherine cocked a brow trying to get hold of what is going on. All the thoughts left her mind as Elena shakes her hand and she grinned widely.

"So I see you met." Emily said in a sweet tone. "Elena is a **very** good friend of Damon." She finished not without pressing the word 'very'.

"Really?" Katherine frowned. "You told me she is Rose's friend."

"Obviously, any friend of mine is Damon's friend." Rose smiled trying to ease the tension in the room as Elena finally removed her hand from Katherine's letting out a sigh.

"I should go." Elena said. "Spencer is in a bad shape and she needs me. Thanks for dinner, see you guys around." She said as she rushed out of the cottage and she wasn't surprised when she heard **his **footsteps behind her.

"Ugh, what do you want?" she said without turning back and starts walking away briskly.

"I uh-" he started and got tongue tied as Elena laughed dully.

"That is what I guess." She snapped as she finally turned around to look at him. "You kissed me knowing your girlfriend was in town, wait let me rehash that. Your grandmother sent you to me so we can fix our 'friendship', instead you kissed me and left knowing your girlfriend was in town. I went over there to apologise for pushing you away, instead I saw your coco Chanel girlfriend standing there and practically making fun of me-"

"She was not making fun of you."

"Oh yeah? From what I heard about her, from you I might add, she was cold and I don't know why she would be that nice to me." She paused. "But you know what; screw you and your girlfriend. It doesn't matter since I am just a **friend **of Rose."

"I am sorry Elena." He said as she starts walking away.

"Yeah, I heard enough of that."

"I didn't know she was here okay?" he snapped. "I went back to find her in my room so please don't make this harder to me than it is already." He whispered as he moved to stand beside her, caressing her cheek.

"I have to go." She whispered and looked away. He had gotten her weak point and he is already using it against her.

"So we are good?" he smiled.

"Yeah." She nods as she bit her lip and he kissed her cheek as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Damon, stop." She whispered because it was taking all of her willpower to not jump him right there and then.

"And, this might sound odd but Katherine likes you." He said. "She thinks you are cute." He said and she laughs as they looked into each other's eyes and starts walking.

"Look, I really need to go." Elena said. "Spencer needs me right now."

"I can come with you. I can't leave you walk alone."

"No, your girlfriend is waiting for you."

"She has her friend and right now, you need your friend too." he said softly. "So I am gonna walk you home."

"Okay."

..

"So what, does that mean you are coming to mystic falls tomorrow?" Caroline bit out angrily and Spencer cringed.

"What are you, schizoid?" Spencer laughed. "I told you that like two minutes ago, god I don't even know why I am talking to you about this."

"This is not funny." Caroline shouted.

"Okay, well I think it is a scream." Spencer said sarcastically as she turned serious. "Listen, we are in this together and I know you hate me for coming at the last moment to ruin your family but I need some answers and these things had to be done."

"I know." Caroline said silently. "And I promise not to talk until you are here tomorrow."

"Thank you."

"And I uh-" she paused "I don't hate you, but right at this moment. I don't really like you."

"The feeling is mutual, I'll see you tomorrow." She said as she hung up and move back to the television. She knew she was watching a movie but funny enough, the movie doesn't make sense and she didn't know what was happening in it. She sighed in relief as the front door opened and Elena walked in with Damon.

"Hey." Elena said as she rushed to hug her friend "I am sorry, I left you alone. Mamey asked me for dinner and I couldn't say no."

"Its okay, Tommy was here."

"He was, right?" Elena winked with a puckish look in her face and Spencer blushed as she nudges Elena's shoulder.

"Hey Spencer." Damon said and Elena looked to her feet as Spencer shifted her gaze between them, clearly confused.

"Damon." Spencer said uneasily as Elena shook her head and brought out the take away she brought for Spencer.

"I bought you dinner." Elena smiled. "Your favourite chicken parmesan.""

"Oh my life saver, my best friend, my knight-"

"Okay, stop right there." Elena said standing up as she walked to her phone. "Don't call me that."

"Oh, I totally forgot. Caroline called you, I answered." She said sticking her tongue out and Elena knew immediately that some damage was made.

"You didn't tell her, did you?"

"Duh!" Spencer said with mouthful of her food.

"What were you thinking, how could you?" Elena said. "We talked about this; I was going to talk to her."

"You are shouting." Spencer pointed out as Elena huffed. "And she is not over the moon with it but she is okay, I promise you everything is under control but I'd call her if I were you. Like right now." Spencer added and Elena nods as she ran her hand through her hair.

"Fine, I will see Damon out." Elena said as she starts walking to the door and Damon waved a little awkwardly to Spencer and she waved back. "Thanks for walking me home." Elena said when they are out on the porch and Damon smiled genuinely at her.

"Anytime." He said as his fingers caress her cheek and his gaze dropped to her lips.

"You can't kiss me again." she said smiling and he smiled back a little, his eyes pupils still dilated.

"I know." He whispered.

"I can't, it's not right." She said as she took his hand away from her face gently.

"It's right, just not right now." he spoke. "Good night."

"Good night, Damon." She watched him walk away to the darkness before she turned around and went back into the house and finds Spencer brooding. "I am really sorry for leaving you all alone. And you need to stop thinking too much."

"I know, I just can't help it." Spencer whispered. "We should probably head to bed."

"You are right." Elena said. "Damon-kissed-me." She whispered with a nervous chuckle and Spencer turned to look at her as her gaze dropped to Elena's lips. "It's not now." Elena said as she put her face in her palms as Spencer sneered.

"Is that why you were so red in the afternoon?" she asked and Elena nods. "Hey, everything is going to be okay." Spencer paused. "Hey, do you think going to mystic falls is a good idea?"

"Of course, that would be the best think for everyone."

"It is just that I haven't asked your opinion in it and I am thinking if I am doing it all wrong."

"No, you are helping everyone. The truth hurts but eventually, everyone will get over it. You can be a family someday, I promise."

"I believe you." Spencer said as she hugged her. "Don't forget to call Caroline right away."

..

**So I decided to use a little quote of Spencer from PLL S4E4. You can't believe how much I love that character, she is one smartass right there.**

**BTW, someone wanted Katherine to have a little girl crush on Elena. We could make that work but no promises are made. **

**Please drop a review. ;) **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The three of them got out of the car as she walked them inside the airport, everyone was silent. Not at lack of words but lack of the right thing to say. Who would she turn to with Spencer gone? Maybe Rose would be there for her but the girl is crazy enough for her own shoes and she is leaving soon. She **might **be leaving with Katherine which is tomorrow night. She hoped not.

"So what did Caroline say?" Spencer asked silently.

"She would be there to take you at the airport." Elena sighed.

"Really? You lure her into this?" Spencer said a little surprise that Caroline would do that for her **or **maybe she is planning something different.

"No, she offered it." Elena said. "She loves me." She said and Spencer rolled her eyes as she reached over and squeezed Elena into a big bear hug.

"You are the best." She whispered. "I would be back before you know it."

"Don't pressure yourself because of me." Elena said. "I am going to be fine; I wanted to come with you-"

"No you don't want to."

"I do-"

"You want to be there for me and Caroline but you don't wanna be in mystic falls." Spencer corrected and Elena nods her head knowing that she is right. She wants to be there for her best friends but she doesn't wanna be in mystic falls. In fact, it is the last place she wants to go right now that is why Caroline shoots her down when she offered to come with Spencer.

Apparently Caroline stopped her from coming because she didn't want her to be in the middle of this or feel guilty because she was the one that caused it, even though it wasn't a good reason enough and it is part of Caroline's blonde blabbering, she was right. At a point she is going to feel guilty for driving everyone away.

"You are right." Elena sighed as she pulled back and tuck her hands in her back pockets. "But I am just a phone call away, tell Caroline that. I would be right there if anyone of you needs anything."

"Oh come on I wouldn't wanna share my best friend with my little sister." Spencer pouted and Elena laughed as they hugged again and Elena kissed her cheek.

"You are gonna be okay." Elena said. "And please for me; don't let Caroline get to your head. She is just this energetic and full of beans. She tends to put her foot in her mouth a lot of times, so please just be patient with her and you are going to like each other."

"I will." Spencer whispered. "For you."

"Okay girls, I think it's time." Tommy said with a smile as he came back with their tickets and they hugged each other again. Elena pulled away as she hugged Tommy.

"Thank you for being there for her." she said as she pulled back and pats his shoulder. "You both take care, okay?" she said as she turned back quickly and left the airport.

It's really insane that she has some sort of connection with Spencer in such a short span of time. Maybe it is because Spencer would never say no to her or judge her whenever she did something wrong. Caroline and Bonnie can be judgemental when she did something but that is because they are trying to protect her and they think she would get hurt.

With Spencer, she believes Elena knows what she is doing and can take care of herself so she never stops her when she is following her heart. She would be there to pick up pieces of Elena's shattered heart after a phone call with Stefan but she would never judge her or tell her that she is tired of taking care of her.

Speaking of, where is Bonnie? It has been months since they talked last. She probably didn't know that Elena has left mystic falls but her Bonnie's own problems are kinda enough for her. No need to add hers into that list. She decided she is not going to call her till she leaves here.

With that she took a cab back to the beach and the few minutes' drive was overwhelming considering she was alone and occupied with all kinda thoughts.

..

Later in the afternoon, she sat down alone in the living room with popcorn beside her and the hunger games playing. She couldn't make out a single thing that was happening but that is the point right? She was just using it for distraction. She groaned as the front door pushed open but she sighed when it was not the person she was expecting.

"Rose."

"The one and only." She smirked. "Emily asked me to come and check up on you, Damon has been calling your phone and-"

"Yeah, I was ignoring him." She said as she waved her phone at Rose. "I am fine really. I am just bored." She said as Rose tucked her hands in her shorts pocket and Elena rolled her eyes. "I know that look and if you are going to tell me what a **great **and down to earthperson your best friend is, I don't need it." She said with a little nod of her head as she took off a throw pillow beside her for Rose to get seated.

"No, I am not here to say that but I am here to tell you that he **might **be in love with you." Rose finished as she gets seated and they stared at each other for split seconds before Elena took her eyes off Rose with an edgy laugh.

"Wow, could have fooled me." Elena said as she leaned back on the couch and took her phone in her hand.

The fact that Rose thinks that Damon might actually be in love with her is a little disturbing. The man had a girlfriend and she had a fiancée that she wouldn't break up with, or would she? Rose's voice snapped her back to reality "Okay, which man would call his best friend in the middle of the night and ask her if it was a good idea to break up with his girlfriend knowing right that his father's death wish was to marry her?" Rose said and Elena sat up surprised.

"His father's death wish was for him to marry Katherine?" Elena asked and Rose nodded as Elena bit her lip and Rose beat her before she could ask the next question.

"I didn't tell him to break up with her because I don't know if he was doing it because of you and **mostly **if you feel the same way." Rose said cautiously. "Besides you are engaged."

"Rose." Elena said taking Rose's hands. "I really appreciate what you are doing but we don't have a love story, Damon and I." Elena said in an assuring tone and Rose nods.

"Guess you should tell him what is in your mind then." Rose suggested and Elena looked at her questioningly. "You don't have to be like 'look Damon, I know we are attracted to each other but blah blah' just make him see that you need him as a friend, not a lover."

"How am I gonna do that?"

"I don't know, I am not an expert in these things but you are so great and I love Damon, I don't wanna see anyone of you get hurt."

"Thank you." Elena said as she hugged Rose and Rose smiled.

"You are welcome." She said. "So, I was ordered here to drag your ass over to lunch. By Emily."

"Okay." Elena said with a shrug.

..

"Elena." Katherine's strident voice rang is Elena's ear as they entered the house. Elena surprised herself by smiling genuinely at Katherine. Damon was right, Katherine really liked her. Katherine took her by surprise as she hugged her and when she looked ahead, Damon was smirking at her. She pulled back and turns to Damon.

"Hey."

"Hi." They said awkwardly as Damon turned around and walked off to god knows where.

"Elena, hey." Emily said and Elena turned to hug her. "I heard you were alone so I asked them to call you over."

"Thank you."

"Oh, come on. Make yourself at home." She said as Elena sat down on the dining table and starts serving them. "Where is Damon?"

"Here." He said with a groan and they all turned to look at him with his hand on his forehead. "I know I am clumsy and all." He said as Elena rolled her eyes but her jaw dropped to the floor as she saw him bleeding. She didn't know when she dropped the serving spoon and rushed to him.

"Oh my god, what happened to you?" she said as she snatched his hand away from his forehead and Damon clears his throat and raise a brow. That was when she notices how silence the room was and immediately pulled back from him. "You need to get that cleaned." She whispered as she turned around and walked away awkwardly.

"Okay, someone help me with it." Damon said as he shrugs.

"I can't, you know I can't. Blood makes me squeamish." Katherine says scrunching up her nose and Damon gave her a tight smile.

"I am not good at it, I will end up making it worse." Rose said.

"And I am not even an option." Emily smirked.

"Hell yeah." He groaned as he turned around.

"I'll do it." Elena's voice stopped him and everyone turned to look at her. "Okay, tell me you were not expecting that. He isn't going to stay with that cut on his forehead when I can dress up a wound." She said and Rose nods at her.

"Open the cabinet beside you, the FAB is around there."

"FAB?" Elena said as her gaze turned to Katherine.

"First aid box." Katherine said as Elena nods and Damon walked over to her.

"Sit." She said and Damon's brows furrowed.

"I don't have a dirty mind but that sounds kinky." He said silently that only she could hear and she blushed furiously.

"Sit and keep quiet or you are going to stay with that." she said pointing at his head and he held up his hands in surrender.

"I am sorry." He said with a smirk and she ignored him.

She gently cleaned the wound as everyone watched as she starts dressing it up. The kitchen was quiet and she felt so nervous that all eyes were on her and Damon.

"How did you even get it?" she asked and he shrugged.

"Some old bed with canopy that Mamey keeps here."

"Your bed." Emily corrected and Damon groans as his cheeks turned red and Elena grinned at him.

"Really? I can see that right?" Elena said as she smirked at Damon and she just loves how adorable he looks when he is embarrassed.

"No." Damon argued setting his lips in a firm line but that only adds power to Elena's smirk and he knew right there that she was teasing him.

"Of course you can." Katherine said. "I will show you, just finish that up before I puke. I mean even the thought of blood freaks me out don't even get me started on cleaning pee or changing diapers."

"Yeah, that you would do." Elena laughed. "You are going to have kids one day."

"Ugh, no." Katherine said and Elena's eyes widened as she stared into Damon's eyes as if asking him if his girlfriend knows what she was saying and his shrug confirmed her suspicions. Clearly she was the one new to this because no one in the room looks freaked out or surprised so she let it go.

"There." She said as she walked over to the sink and washed her hand. Damon took her by surprise as he stands beside her and puts his hand on her waist and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you."

"You are welcome." She said as they walked back to the table and sat down.

"You know, we can go swimming when we are done." Katherine suggested and Elena shook her head. "Oh no, you aren't getting out. Spencer is not here so you have no excuse." Katherine smirked as Elena looked at her with surprise and she finally gave in with a nod. "Besides, I want to see some of my friends before I leave."

"When are you leaving?" Elena asked and for a second, she sounded desperate and obvious to herself.

"Tonight, around 9pm." Katherine said and Elena nods without saying anything.

..

**Filler chapter but I am gonna make it up for the next chapter. Delena will be everywhere. Feelings coming out and... Uhh, sometimes I need to shut up. Stick around and **_**review **_**if you wanna know. **

**xoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Thank you." She mouthed softly as he handed her the guava smoothie and sat down beside her. She looked ahead to the beach and smiled as she saw Katherine and Rose swimming. "She loves you. You know that right?" she told him even though she felt like her heart was going to burst out of jealousy by saying it.

"I know." He said simply. "She just have a **very **funny way of showing it." He said glancing over at Elena as she bit her lip and played with her straw.

"It is obvious. Even though I know Stefan loves me to death, Katherine is better at showing how much she loves you more than the way he does to me." She laughed nervously and let out a little gasp as Damon's hand caught hers between them. She looked at her hand in his and smiled at how they fit, why does something that feels so right be so wrong?

"Damon..."

"Elena..." he mocked in the same tone as she let out another edgy laugh.

"I can't." She whispered as she snatched her hand away and he nods simply. "Damon, I am sure this is just some obsession that will go away soon. It is not like you really want me or-"

"Are you crazy?" he hissed. "I've wanted you from the moment we met, and if you think sitting next to me in your bikini doesn't crush me with desire, you're very wrong. I just don't force myself where I am not invited." He said and she swallowed thickly. He definitely isn't talking about today because she is dressed fully; he is talking about the day they went to lunch together in town. But that is not the only time he had seen her in a bikini, and that wasn't the only day they had lunch together. God, her mind is fucking with her right now. She opened her mouth to respond as Katherine walked to them.

"Hey guys." Katherine said as she picked a towel beside Damon and sat next to Damon as he wrapped his arm around her. "You missed all the fun baby." Katherine said as she kissed Damon on the lips and Elena looked away. "You too, Elena."

"I guess I am not up for some **fun**." Elena replied and she doesn't care how rude she sounds because her chest was about to rip open with all the cuddling going on beside her with the man she wants. "Gotta go." She said as she stands up and left practically running back to the cottage.

She threw herself on her bed and she doesn't know why in hell she was crying. Why is he doing this to her? Fine, he wants her and she wants him. But that doesn't mean they would act on it. In less than four weeks, she had known more about him than she wanted to and likewise. She groaned in her pillow as a thunder rumbles out of nowhere. Was it going to rain? She remembered how she read that the weather is so complicated out here.

She grabbed her phone and tried Spencer's number but it went straight to voicemail, she knew they haven't landed yet and she hoped the weather is not bad for them too. Two hours later she found herself opening the fridge and searching for something to eat but she didn't get anything, which means she have to go out and search for something to eat. She quickly grabbed her phone and left for the restaurant, she thought of buying something and go home to eat but she knows better than anyone that she can't stay at home especially when it is raining.

She is not a fan of staying alone at home and she is scared of thunders. She loves rain but thunders are not her thing.

"Hey Elena." She looked around and smiled as she saw Rose walking over to her. "You disappeared before."

"Yes, I returned Stefan's call." She smiled as the lie rolled off her lips perfectly. "I kinda missed talking to him, you know." **Whoa, since when are you a liar Elena? **Her mind shouted as Rose smiled at her but they all gasped as the thunder roared again.

"Okay, we need to get in." Rose said. "Let's go eat at my place; I bought the food just now. Thought you could use some company." Rose offered and Elena couldn't repress a smile.

"I'd love that." she said as they got up and make their way to the hotel. When they reached the hotel, Rose stopped in Damon's room and knocked.

"What are we doing here?" Elena asked in a hushed tone and before Rose could answer, Katherine opened the door half naked.

"Ugh, what the hell is wrong with you Katherine?"

"Come on, it's not like you have never saw me like this besides, I was expecting you." Katherine smirked as she shot a smile at Elena and Elena gave her a tight smile. "So, we are right in the middle of something and my flight is leaving in less than two hours so if you will hurry-" she finished with a wink and Elena slowly walked away. She cannot stand this, the idea of Damon with Katherine. She heard Rose shouting for her but she was long gone and she found herself at home.

She immediately rushed to the kitchen and gulped down a bottle of water as she thank god for Stefan, two years ago if she was dealing with emotions like this she wouldn't last this long without a beer in her hand but being with Stefan changed that and that is one good thing with being with Stefan. She hurried to the bathroom and grabbed a towel to dry her wet hair from the heavy rain outside and she glanced at the mirror and saw what she has been fighting. She was crying, she still is. She didn't even realise she was crying until she saw her mascara running down her cheeks. She found a corner in the bathroom and sat down as she cried her eyes out.

After what seemed like hours, she got up and pulls out a tissue and wiped away her eyes. She scrunched up her nose at the sight of the black element on it. She threw it in the dustbin and a part of her wished she could throw away all her problems like she threw that paper away. She wants to throw her life with Stefan away but no matter how being with him sucks, they had their lovely moments. She wants to throw her coming to South Africa, meeting Damon away and change everything but what is done is done. She wouldn't throw away her moments with Damon, the few weeks she had in Fish Hoek were the best she had in a long time and Damon was the reason of it. Even though most of the time they are fighting but that is what lovers do.

**Lovers. **She cried out loud as she realised what she has just thought and that is when realisation came crashing at her. She is **in **love with Damon. She ran her hand through her hair as she slowly falls against the wall and starts sobbing loudly her whole body shaking with terror. The last thing she wanted was to fall in love with him. She knew she had feelings for him and she liked the way he treated her but she thought it would go away. His grandmother loves her, Damon's best friend, probably since diapers thinks she was the best thing for Damon and now her whole body is telling her to act on it.

The last thing she wanted was to hurt Stefan or separate Damon and Katherine, so she decided she was staying in and her food is long forgotten. She was about to get up when she heard a knock on the front door and she knew it was Rose that brought her food. She sighed as her stomach grumbled making her laugh a little despite the situation.

She opened the door and gasped a little as she saw him. She was not expecting him and she looked like wreck. Okay, maybe he looked like that too but there will be no condition that would make him bad looking. His hair and his whole body is wet from the rain and in his hand was her dinner. She practically rolled her eyes as he made his way into the house without waiting for her invitation.

"Elena-"

"You slept with her." she surprised herself by saying and walking over to stand a few inches away from him.

"Listen-" he started but she cuts him off as she pushed him backwards, right now she doesn't care who she was hurting or what will happen afterwards. Everything was just happening, she wasn't thinking.

"You slept with her." she shouted and she herself knew that she has never felt this angry or experienced the sharp pain she was feeling in her chest before. "You slept with her." she sobbed as she balled her hands into fist and starts punching him lightly. He finally took her wrists in his hand and forced her to look directly into her eyes.

"Yes!" he shouted. "I slept with her." he said his anger matching hers and he was in no mood to make her feel better after all she is the one that keeps shooting him down. "So what? She **is **my girlfriend." He said the last part sharply still holding her wrists in his hands between them as she bit her lips.

"What-" she paused afraid of what his answer is going to be if she asked but she asked anyway, tears still running down her cheeks. "What about me?" she said and his eyes widened slightly as his gaze dropped to her lips and then to her eyes. He waited for ten good seconds and just when she was about to give up he answered.

"You- you are the love of my life." he said and she didn't wait another second as she set her lips on his. Both rough and angered, he pushed her to the nearest wall and she moaned as he kissed down her neck to her chest.

"Do- do you mean it?" she said between breathes as she grabbed his head forcing him to look at her and he nods.

"Do you feel the same way?" he asked and her smiled confirmed whatever he wants to hear even though he would have prefer it coming from her mouth. "Which one is your room?"

"The one by the right." She said in between kisses as she kissed his face his neck and shoulders, he growled as he take her face in his hands and she groaned in protest as he smirked.

"Listen young woman." He said and she felt the familiar butterflies doing foxtrot in her stomach. "You need to have dinner." He said as she moved her lips to his ear.

"I am having **you **for dinner." She whispered seductively in his ear and he groaned as she bit his ear lightly and pulled her back again.

"Real charming, sweetheart but I am just warning you." He winked at her as she laughed and he kissed her lips while she was still laughing. She was about to kiss him back when he pulled back and she pouted. "Okay, you have 10 minutes." He said and she smiled as he grabbed her food and led her to the couch, his eyes on her the whole time she ate. When she was done, she slipped off her engagement ring and left it off at the centre table on the parlour and she saw a hint of guilt flashed across his face. She slowly walked to him and straddled him nibbling on his earlobe as he picked her and took her to the bedroom.

..

Few hours later, she woke up with her head on Damon's chest and the moonlight coming across the curtains flashes on his face. Her hands starts tracing lazy circles on his shoulder as she noticed how tight he was holding her. He wouldn't let her go if he wasn't awake. He stirs in his sleep as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Anything wrong?" he asked. "Having regrets already?" he said and she didn't miss the hint on fretfulness in his voice.

She shook her head.

"Never." She said as she kissed him. "I just wanna ring Spencer; they must have land by now. Go back to sleep." She said patting his shoulder as he shook his head.

"Not without you beside me." He said and she giggled as he tickles her lightly and she got off the bed. She dialled Spencer's number and this time it rang and she sighed knowing Spencer would pick up.

"Hey." Spencer's voice rang in her ear and Elena's eyes filled with unshed tears as she realised how much she missed and love her.

"Hi." Elena replied. "How are you?"

"I am okay." Spencer sighed.

"Come on, you know you can't pretend with me." Elena said. "I am your bff remember?" she said and she heard Spencer's nervous laugh on the other line and she knows she is about to cry.

"It is harder than I thought." Spencer sniffled. "Liz snapped, dad is devastated and surprisingly Caroline and I are holding it together." Not to be ruthless or anything but Elena sincerely thinks Spencer has a cute crying voice but that is beside the point.

"I am sorry."

"I feel like I broke the family."

"You didn't." Elena soothed. "I promise you, you'll be a big family together okay? I know Liz, she will get over it in a few days and you are going to be fine."

"Thank you." Spencer replied.

"You know, I like your voice when you cry." Elena said and she can hear Spencer's audible gasp from the other line as she laughed.

"Bitch!"

"And that right there is my best friend, get some sleep. I know you are jetlagged." Elena laughed and Spencer sighed.

"Caroline says hi." Spencer said and Elena groaned as she remembered that she is stuck between two sisters and now she felt guilty for not asking about Caroline. It is weird.

"I will call her in the morning." Elena said. "Tell her I love her." Elena finished.

"I will."

"And you too."

"Me too what?" Spencer pressed the matter and Elena laughed.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Spencer said and made a kiss sound before hanging up. She wanted more than anything to tell Spencer about her day and night but she is dealing with her own problems. That'd be too much of a burden for her to take. She knew Spencer is not going to judge her but she is just gonna have to tell her some other day. She sighed as she walked back to the bed and cuddle into Damon before drifting back to sleep.

..

_**They finally did it. The story is not 'just starting' but this is definitely not the end. I mean, what is Delena without a little angst and drama?**_

_**I got a PM about why I don't write **_**really**_** M rated scenes, it's because I don't know how to and I don't think I will ever be able to. I am sorry, that is just the way I am. It takes a lot of courage for me to write even the make out scenes. So I guess you just have to bear with me. SORRY AGAIN.**_

_**Love you all.**_

_**Please tell me your thoughts.**_

_**xx.**_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_**Hey guys, so thanks for all your response and I got complain about Elena sleeping with Damon in the last chapter. Actually, I have this chapter written before I even posted the last on and they are going to have that talk in this chapter. :-) thanks all.**_

The morning was so bright and sunny and it is hard to say that it rained the other night. She slowly walked to the bathroom stretching her muscles and she felt so stupid about what happened yesterday night. She acted like a spoilt child and Damon let her. She slept with him, she didn't regret sleeping with him and she is ready to break up with Stefan but that doesn't make her feel any less stupid.

Thinking back to her family, her mother is going to flip if she break up with Stefan but she could care less with the amount of love she is feeling for Damon. She just hoped that he meant what he said and every single whisper he made in her ear the other night. She heard the bedroom door opened and a part of her tells her it is Damon because he wasn't there when she woke up and she fear that he would join her in the bathroom. She wouldn't want a distraction from him right now because they are gonna have to talk their **real **feelings right now. Last night must have been all about the sex, for him maybe.

With her wet hair flipped over her right shoulder, she wrapped her red towel around her body and she giggled as she remembered the day Damon saw her with that towel. She hesitated before opening the door and when she got out, Damon was looking directly outside the window. He turned to look at her with a bright smile on his face and was it possible that he is looking extra gorgeous today?

"Hey." He said softly and she blushed as his eyes ran down her body, she cleared her throat as she shifted her weight from one foot to another and he stood up walking to her. He is wearing a black cotton shirt and a striped ash trouser, his leather jacket was on her bed. She drank him in and let out a heavy breath as he smirked and kissed her forehead. "Do you want me to go the living room while you..."

"No stay!" she spoke. "It's just that, I want us to talk about what happened last night." She said air quoting the word 'happened'.

"Elena, we are amazing together and now that I have you, I am not letting you go." He said and she laughed.

"Damon, it is just that we can't risk everything we have right now to be together." She said as she takes his hands. "We know each for only-"

"Elena, that doesn't mean anything. Don't-" he paused as his eyes pierced into hers and she can see that he was afraid of saying the next words. She nod in approval as he continued "Don't you wanna be with me?"

"God, Damon!" she laughed. "I want that more than anything but it is happening all too fast." She said. "I mean, you slept with Katherine like two hours before sleeping with me." She didn't know why she was losing her temper but she is.

"That doesn't mean anything okay?" he spat. "Just because I slept with Katherine doesn't mean that I feel the same thing for you." He hissed. "I meant every word I said yesterday. I knew Katherine for years and it will be **really **hard to tear her away from my life but that doesn't mean that I am not in love with you."

"I know." She said as she ran her fingers through her damp hair and turned around with her hand crossed against her chest and the other on her face.

"Elena, stop beating around the bush and tell me what you really want." He said seriously.

"I want to be with you." She whispered. "More than anything." She said but she didn't look at him and slowly she felt his hand on her bare shoulders and she tensed as he turned her around, searched her eyes and kissed her fully.

..

"Do you remember when you got jealous on that waitress?"

"I wasn't jealous." Elena blushed in argument and Damon rolled his eyes.

"Of course you were not." He said sarcastically as she bumped her elbow in his stomach as he faked a groan. She started walking away and her wavy hair was bouncing slightly with every step she made as Damon came up behind and picked her up through her waist. She squealed at the unexpected gesture but she relaxed in his body as his hand left her waist and wrapped around her shoulder as they continued walking to the beach shops.

They stopped at the fourth shop and it was an earring shop. The first shop they stopped was a costume shop and Elena picked up a cute Tom and Jerry shirt but Damon insisted on paying so she said she didn't want it. She wanted to buy it for Spencer so she planned on coming back later to pick it up for her best friend. This time around she was dying to buy a cowrie's neckpiece but she knew Damon was going to pay so she stared at it for a few minutes and left it without saying anything. They stopped at a an ice cream shop as Damon bought her an ice cream without asking her what flavour she wants.

At first she wanted to whine about it but one taste at it stopped her from saying anything. She asked him how he knew the ice-cream and with a roll of his eyes he reminded her that he was an Italian and that ice cream was gelato. As they sat down her back to Damon's chest and her head on Damon's shoulder, their silence was comfortable and lovely and everyone that passed would have sworn that they are a young couple on their honeymoon. She felt something on her neck and she put her hand and her collarbone only to feel the hard shell of cowrie on her neck. She gasped as she turned around and looked at Damon who was smirking.

"Damon" she whispered. "How did you know?"

"Elena, I felt jealous when I saw you staring at that neckpiece like you want it more than anything." He shrugged and she flew her arms around him as she kissed his neck and told him how much she loved him.

She pulled back and looked into his eyes for a split second as her thumb caressed his cheek before pressing a kiss on his lip. They were lost in each other's taste for what seemed like hours as Elena's stomach growled. She laughed against his lips as he did the same. He helped her up as they walked back to the cottage and Elena told him she would be in the bathroom. He pressed a tender kiss on her lips as he left the house to get them lunch.

She rushed to her room and the sight she saw was enough to make her want to sink into the ground and never come out. What the hell is wrong with people coming unannounced, how the hell did he know where she lived?

"Stefan." She whispered and he smiled as he moved to her and kissed her passionately. He had never kissed her this way and she felt disgusted at herself, she is kissing two different men in one minute. He pulled back as he looked into her eyes and pulled her into a hug.

Everything is surprising her and she wants to tell him to stop but this is what she had craved to get from him for years and now she is getting it but Damon.

"I missed you." He said as he kissed her forehead. "I promise you I will always be with you no matter what." He whispered.

"Stefan-" that seemed to be the only thing she has been saying but he stopped her as he gently pressed his index finger to her lips as he stared at her with his gorgeous green eyes. Every look he gave her, every kiss, every smile is making her feel guiltier about what she has been doing.

"Let me finish." He said and the sincerity in his eyes assured her that he meant whatever he was saying. "I love you, Elena. And I promise I will never take you for granted again, you have been the most patient and loyal person I have ever met and I am sorry for everything." Damn him. This is the worst feeling she have ever got in her life, it is more painful than seeing Katherine with Damon. The guilt is washing over her as she pulled back from him her eyes filled with unshed tears. Just when she was about to respond, they heard the front door open and Stefan rushed out of the room.

She knew it was Damon and shit is going to hit the fan. She took deep breathes before following Stefan and the look in Damon's face was strange. She knew he had recognised Stefan and she didn't know how they are going to get out of this one.

"Someone ordered." She heard Damon said and she sighed inaudibly as she closed her eyes in relief.

"Sweetheart did you order food?" Stefan asked her and all she was able to get out was a nod. "Why did you order two? You are not much of an eater." He smiled and she opened her mouth thinking of what lie to tell next.

"Yeah, we always order together." Elena gathered. "Spencer and I." She faked a smile and Stefan bought it as he reached for his pocket. He brought out a hundred dollar note and handed Damon. Damon looked at the money hesitantly and Elena hoped he wasn't going to laugh because that is going to bust them.

"I am sorry, I just came here." Stefan smiled at Damon. "Keep the change." He said as he reached to take the food but Elena stopped him.

"You must be tired, go and freshen up. I will take it from here." Elena said and Stefan nods as he pressed a kiss on her forehead.

"What the hell/" that is the first thing that came out of Damon's mouth and Elena was not surprised. She was expecting worse.

"I know right." She said as she gestured for him to come out. "I swear to god I didn't know he was coming." She said and Damon nods.

"I know, I believe you." Damon said. "We just have partners with good timing right?" he said as he handed her the food. "What are we gonna do?" he said and she looked at her feet as she traced patterns on the sand with her shoe.

"I don't know." She whispered. "He is being gentle and honest, everything I wanted from him. He apologised for being a dick and everything and I am so confused, I want to be with you but I don't wanna lose him." She said the last part with tears in her eyes. "I feel incredibly guilty for what I did. You can't imagine."

"Me too." he said as he takes her face in his hand. "I am sorry." He whispered. "Maybe you should just tell him, the guy loves you." He said and she shook her head.

"I don't know if I can."

"But that is the best thing to do." He said in a hushed tone and she kept quiet for a few seconds before wiping her tears.

"I will think about it, I will talk to you in the night." She promised as she turned around without waiting for Damon to say anything. She is going to call Spencer and whatever is going to happen will happen.

..

_**Damn! Stefan is back and being all lovey dovey. Can we just kick him out or give him another chance?**_

_**Please review.**_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_I got a pm about how I write Elena's POV very beautiful. Okay, I am not that good but I am very grateful __**because **__I am not that good. LOL thanks a lot. That means so much to me._

"So now I am left with two choices." Stefan said calmly but she could tell that it is taking all of his willpower not to snap. Who wouldn't? Your girlfriend broke to you that she slept with another man just after you gave her an epic speech of how much you've changed for her? She knew she is being a terrible person. She called Spencer and told her everything, after a few seconds of Spencer silence, she finally told her to tell Stefan everything. She heard the change of tone in Spencer's voice and it sounds like she is disappointed with her which is the last thing she wants.

"I kill him or shoot him." He said and Elena sniffled. "But either way, it doesn't get me you." He whispered as he walked over to her and her whole body tensed, this man means so much to her. She just hoped this would end in a good way. Heck, there is no **good **way to end this, one person will end up hurt and Stefan is the one. She hates that she is dumping Caroline's cousin. She just doesn't know what to do with the amount of love she feels for Damon.

"I am sorry Stefan." She cried. "I never meant to hurt you."

"I probably deserve it, Elena." He laughed humourlessly. "I practically drove you to him." He said and she shakes her head. He deserve better and from the way Stefan talks right now, he regrets what he did to her in the past and he is willing to change.

"No." She cried. "It was a selfish move. I mean, umm I don't regret it but" she paused. "I shouldn't have done this, you deserve better." She said and he moved to her as he placed a chaste kiss on her forehead.

"I will always love you." He whispered and she closed her eyes as her heart breaks again, she is just realising how much Stefan meant to her and she doesn't want this to be the last time they would see each other.

"This is not a goodbye, right?" she sniffled and let out a broken laugh "You'll answer my calls and we can still be friends right?" she asked and he smiled fully at her.

"I am a phone call away whenever you need me." He said and she laughed as she reached up to hug him. She couldn't ask for more. She kissed his cheek as she pulled back and ruffle his hair a little.

"Thank you." She said as he nods and simply gets out of the room. She looked back at her phone and took it in her hand as she dialled Spencer's number.

"Hey."

"Hey there." Spencer answered. "So, how did it go?"

"Better than I thought." Elena sighed, she heard Spencer sighed too and she knew she has something to say "Just say it Spencer, I shouldn't have slept with him." Elena said.

"No!" Spencer said quickly "I swear I never thought that, I'd never judge you. I am just looking out for you, are you sure Damon feels the same way?"

"I think he does." Elena said simply. "Stefan was so calm about the whole thing, he even wanted to be friends." She giggled and Spencer laughed with her.

"That is good." Spencer said and suddenly her tone turned staid. "Tell Damon to end things with his girl because from what I am hearing, it is you doing all the work." Spencer said and Elena laughed silently because she is gonna have to warn Damon about Spencer.

"I will tell him." Elena said. "I will be fine."

"Hey, will you hate me if I decide to stay a little longer? Liz has started to soften about the idea of this new family and-"

"You can." Elena smiled when she heard Spencer blabbing. "It's totally okay."

"I love you." Spencer said.

"Right back at you. I need a nap, sort out my brain from all this craziness." Elena yawned.

"You're right. Talk to you later."

After a three hours nap, she woke up and it is already dark. She jumped in the shower and put on a red tank top with a denim trouser. It has been days since she straightened her hair and she missed it. Even though the wavy hair makes her look hot and wild and she knew a certain someone likes it.

She walked to the hotel and knock on his door, he opened it up and smiled as he saw she is the one.

"Were you expecting someone?" she asked as she walked in and he closed the door behind her.

"Who would I expect?"

"I don't know, anyone." She giggled as he grabbed her waist from behind her and nuzzled his face in her hair.

"I love your hair like this." Ha! She simply laughed as she turned around and kissed his lips.

"So, I ended things with Stefan." She said as she fidgets with her fingers and Damon's face fell as she sat down on the edge of his bed.

"I am sorry." He said and she waved her hand dismissively, she doesn't want to go through what she went with Stefan again.

"It is fine as long as-" she didn't finish talking as his phone started ringing and she took it "Who is Ric?"

"Long story." He laughed as he take the phone "Hey Ric."

"Look Damon, you gotta get your ass back here right now."

"Whoa whoa, slow down." Damon said and Elena could see that his eyes were filling with fear.

"James Pierce." Ric said silently.

"What is wrong with him?" Damon asked silently. Whatever it is, it better not be what he is expecting because the man is the only thing closest to parent he has left.

"He passed away, man." Ric said.

"No, no, no. Oh my god." Damon said as he ran his hand through his hair. "Where is Katherine?" he asked.

"She is unstable, she wants you here." Alaric said. "She won't listen to anyone, she needs you." He said.

"I will be right there, first thing in the morning." He said as he hung up and he plopped down on the bed.

"What happened?"

"I am sorry, Elena." He said and her eyes widened in fear, he is not about to do **that. **

"What do you mean you are sorry?" she said with a little nervous laugh. No matter how hard she tried to convince herself that he isn't about to do that, his face gave it all away. She moved to him as she takes his face in her hand but he refused to look at her. "Damon, look at me." She whispered but he didn't. "Are you" **breaking up with me? **But they were never together in the first place; he was just using her, another fling, messing with her mind, body and soul. She huffed out a bitter laugh as she realised how things had change, **yet again. **In a matter of two minutes.

She gets out of the room and ran all the way home. Her affair with Damon hadn't last for 24 hours and he had already dumped her. She should have known that it was just a fling. Maybe all he wanted was to sleep with her and he had gotten that. She didn't think twice about sleeping with him and breaking up with Stefan. Stefan had turned into a lovely guy and maybe she should have just asked him for forgiveness but that is beside the point. She is not in love with Stefan. The man she loves has taken her heart and crushed it in the palm of his hands.

Without thinking, she moved to her bag. There is nothing left for her here, Spencer is gone, Damon has left her and all the places here are filled with memories of either her and Damon fighting, eating lunch together, just hanging out together and enjoying the silence.

After she finished packing she pulled her hair in a messy bun and just like yesterday, she was standing in front of that mirror again. but this time around it is not memories of what Katherine said was haunting her, it was Damon telling her he is sorry, it is that pearl white cowries neckpiece that lies on her collarbone, it is her whole face and body as she remembered how he ravished her the other night. He couldn't **not **love her because last night was not about **only **having sex, he made love to her. She was sure of it but why would he turn his back on her?

After hours of quiet sobs, 7 missed calls from Spencer, 5 from Damon and some messages she wouldn't bother reading right now, she dragged herself to shower and she wasn't surprised when she saw that it was 5 am in the morning. She hadn't blinked all night, if she was going back to Virginia today, the whole flight will be about the sleep she missed.

She collected everything that belongs to her and Spencer, thankfully Spencer left only a few things, she plopped down on her couch as someone starts knocking on the door. She glanced at her watch and it was 5:45 am. Who would come at that time, she was left with only one answer and option. Damon. She moved to the door and hesitated whether to open it or not, she wouldn't just run back to Damon with open arms if he was here to apologise. She wouldn't, the way he royally ignored her pleads yesterday still burn in the back of her mind and she is not ready to forget that.

Another eager knock pulled her back to reality as she clicked the door open and she sighed as she saw the person standing before her.

"Oh dear, you look like mess." Emily said before gathering Elena in her arms and Elena sobbed quietly on her shoulder as she moved them to the couch. For some reason, she found comfort in this woman's arms more than anything and she felt like she is her own grandmother. She is jealous of Damon, she would give anything to have someone calm and comforting around her. "I heard what happened." Emily said and Elena let out a dry laugh.

"I know he would tell you."

"Katherine's father is dead." Emily said and Elena gasped. This is news to her, okay maybe she understand why he did what he did **a little **but that doesn't make him a shiny new penny in her eyes. she know he cared about Katherine and he had known her for so long, more than how much she knew Stefan but she would never do that to him if something were to happen to Stefan. "Anyway, I am not here because of Damon or Katherine. I feel bad for them but not how I feel bad at the thought of Damon losing you. Because him losing you means I lose you too."

"You won't lose me." Elena whispered and smiled. "I promise, I would never regret what happened in Fish Hoek but that doesn't mean I can stay here anymore. I can't."

"Oh dear, I know." Emily whispered as she wiped Elena's tears. "Take this." she said as she brought out a vintage bracelet and was about to wrap it on Elena's wrist as Elena snatched her hand away.

"I can't take that." she cried. "No."

"Please, it was the last thing my daughter was wearing when she died and I promised to give it to either **his **wife or his daughter. Katherine doesn't fill that place and we both know my chances of getting a granddaughter are weak. And you are everything I have dreamt for Damon and I would **never **lose hope in you." Emily said and Elena cried, she knew the tears are both for joy and sorrow but no one has ever made her feel wanted the way this woman is making her do. She stretched her hand as the older woman put on the bracelet and stared at Elena's wrist for seconds.

"Your olive skin is just like hers and you are just as lean as her." Emily whispered. "No matter what don't lose it."

"I won't, I promise."

..

"I gave it to her." Emily said as she walked inside her house and moved straight to the fridge.

"You understand why I am doing this, right?" Damon said silently and she shook her head.

"no little man, I don't." She said. "What I would understand is you finding that girl and apologising to her not some coward move of giving her bracelet."

"It was not a coward move." Damon shouted. Whatever he felt yesterday night wasn't close to what he is feeling right now, he knew Elena would leave because he can see things from her point of view clearly. He gave Emily the last thing he hold of his **own mother **to give it to her because he know his face would be the last thing she would want to see this morning. "Katherine doesn't have anyone. Anyone but me. I have you, I have Ric, I have Rose and so many other people but no one would understand her. She is hard and a bitch but that doesn't mean that I don't care for her, I love Elena but I would be there for Katherine even if I have to leave her in the end."

"You better do the last part soon."

"I won't make any promises. My father's dying wish is to marry her and Ric told me that her father, the man that looked after me after my parent's death has left me a letter and I am sure that his own wish would be for me to look after his only child so I won't let them down."

"But you let me down, you let Elena down." Emily argued.

"Don't do that." he cried. "Please, just be patient. We can't fight destiny." He said and he sighed in relief as she reached over and hugged him. "And I love her, more than anything but I have no other choice." He whispered against her hair as she nods.

"I know, I still have hope though."

..

**Well, well. I never thought I would get this out today but here I am with this shattering chapter. **

**I want you guys to bear with Damon because he is clearly upsetting some of us but Katherine's father means a lot to him and Katherine too. He might fall out of love with her but that doesn't mean he won't be there for her in her hard times. They have been together for so long and he wouldn't turn his back on her when she needs him the most.**

**Thanks for reading. Waiting to hear your thoughts.**

**And yes, Damon sent Emily to give her that bracelet, maybe that would clean him up a little. Don't tell Elena he was the one that gave her though. ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The plane ride hours are the most miserable and tough hours of her life. No Spencer to chop off her ears with different and funny chatter, only some jerk that spends all the time flirting with her. For the first time in her whole life, she asked to change her seat in a plane. When she landed and breathe the fresh air of Virginia, she felt relief washed over her. Not that she was eager to see anyone but she knows she is far from her heartbreak.

The ride to Mystic Falls was not long and her hear skipped a beat as she remembered that she shares an apartment with Stefan, even though it is hers and she pay the rent Stefan practically lives there. They agreed to stay as friends so nothing will be awkward. The minute she entered the apartment all the memories of her and Stefan starts flashing back. The good ones and the bad ones, she didn't regret them all. And the memories with Damon, that she would never regret.

**Why on earth is she thinking about him?**

She got ready, freshened up and decides to go see Spencer and Caroline, she might go to her parents but that would take a lot of explanations and they are the last thing she wanted to do this moment. Her mother is probably going to kill her for breaking up with Stefan but she didn't care, she wants to be happy and being with Stefan doesn't make her happy.

As she rang the doorbell of the Forbes's house, Caroline opened the door and she gasped as she jumped to hug her making Elena burst out laughing. God, she missed this. She missed craziness, she missed fun and she missed her friends.

"Elena." Caroline squealed as she squeezed Elena in a tight hug. "I didn't know you were coming back.

"Yeah, I don't either." Elena responded coldly as Caroline pulled back with confusion in her eyes.

"What is wrong, Elena?" Caroline asked. "I know about the break up with Stefan but I mean you wanted that for so long."

"Yeah, I guess now I would learn to differentiate what I want and what I should do." Elena said as she walked in. "How are you, Caroline?"

"I am fine." Caroline said as she takes Elena's hands in hers. "You on the other hand are far from being fine."

"I know, I know." She let out an edgy laugh as they heard someone descending the stairs.

"How many Elenas do you have in this-" Spencer started but her mouth fell open as she saw Elena. "Oh my god. Oh my god." She chimed and Elena rolled her eyes. "Tell me this is not another dream."

"Try pinching yourself." Elena said and Spencer rushed to hug her.

"What happened?" Spencer asked. "Why are you back so suddenly?" she asked and Elena shifted uncomfortably as Spencer's mouth dropped. She had already understood. "That son of a bitch, he didn't."

"Okay, someone care to explain to me what is going on here?" Caroline asked as confusion crowded her features and Spencer nods at Elena as she starts telling them.

"I got swooped into a summer romance, we slept together, he told me he love me, I did the same, he bought me a necklace which I am probably still wearing" at this their eyes moved to her neck and Caroline's eyes fill with excitement for a second and suddenly she remembered what is going on. "We take pictures, I broke up with Stefan, and **he** dumped my ass."

"Okay, Damon would not do that." Spencer said and Elena laughed humourlessly.

"Yeah, you know him that much."

"His name is Damon, why am I hearing this only now?" Caroline said and Spencer rolled her eyes.

"Because you were not in Fish Hoek." Spencer said in a duh tone and Caroline rolled her eyes at her and Elena enjoyed the playful banter between the half siblings. "Elena, what really happened? Damon loves you and he would not dump you." Spencer said as she looked at Elena pointedly as if compelling the truth out of her. She rolled her eyes and told them what happened as they all gave her a big hug.

"He is a douche bag." Caroline yelled. "I mean, he is like Stefan. That guy is my cousin but he is a douche bag and no offence Elena but you seem like a douche bags magnet." Caroline said shrugging as Spencer glared at her.

"Spence, you can totally go back if you want. I just think that you-"

"Are you kidding? I don't wanna go back there, Tommy is leaving the place for New York and I have nothing there with you here." Spencer said and Elena laughed.

"Okay, so no 'douche bags' talk, we are going to my apartment and we are going to have loads of fun." Elena said not knowing what actually pushed her to say that but she owed herself and her friends. They all nodded in unison and high fived. "I just wished Bonnie was here." Elena said silently and Spencer looked confused.

"Who is that?"

"My other best friend. She is like the mother of all judges but her life turned into wreck at one time. She lives in the UK." Elena said and Spencer nods. "So when are you going back?" she asked Spencer and Spencer sighed.

"I don't know." Spencer giggled. "I am growing to like this place a lot."

"Ugh believe me, you will soon hate it." Caroline said. "I wanna get out of here." She said.

"Let's do it." Elena said and Caroline gasped. "You heard me right, let's leave Mystic Falls. I've wanted to apply a job at the Smith's Publishing Company in UK but I don't know what is stopping me."

"You are kidding." Spencer exclaimed as she heard Elena talking about moving to London.

"I am not." Elena shrugged. "Caroline, you can totally apply for a job in one of those fashion magazines that you've been dying to. Stefan said they'll take us up without second thoughts. We are good." Elena said excitedly and Caroline jumped to hug her as they continued to plan about leaving Mystic Falls. Boys' problem long forgotten but the necklace is still there."

..

"Damon!" Katherine said as she rushed to hug him. "He left me." She said as Damon slowly dived his hands into her hair and hugged her.

"I am sorry." He said as he pulled back and wiped away her tears. **What the hell! **Did Katherine dye her hair blonde when she came back or she had it that way since but he was too immersed in Elena to notice her? "It is gonna be okay."

"I don't have anyone." She sniffled.

"You have me." He said and smiled tightly at her as she laughed huskily and he walked her to her room. "I'll come back later." Damon said as he left the room and made his way to his office.

He think back to the way he left things with Emily and nothing feels right at the moment. He doesn't want to be here, he wants to be with Elena and only her. Emily is mad at him because of Elena. Rose is mad at him because of Elena. He went to see her before he left the hotel and she practically slammed the door in his face when he told her what happened. Her last words to him are "condolences to the love of your life". A shiver went through him when she said that and that shiver still runs down his spine when he remembered Rose's words. They are totally innocent but he knew how they affect him.

He used those words to describe Elena's importance in his life.

"_What about me?" she looked at him with her doe eyes still filled with tears and other emotions. She was afraid of what she is going to hear but she didn't back down._

"_You are the love of my life." he told her. _

He remembered everything about that night vividly, the way she melts into him like butter on toast. The way they told each other how much they are in love and the way she felt asleep with her head on his chest.

"Damon." Alaric said as he reached over Damon giving him a man hug. "This is probably gonna boost your ego but I have missed you. All your workers are damn crazy." Alaric said as Damon laughed. "Hey, here is your letter from James Pierce." Alaric said with a sympathetic look on his face and then smirked. "After that, tell me all about that brown eyed girl you couldn't stop gushing about on the phone.

Two hours later, Alaric was laughing and using his hands to close his ears as Damon does all the chatter.

"Damon, I am not ready to listen to your sappy summer romance story." He said as Damon held up his hands in defence.

"You wanted to know everything; I was being a very good best friend." Damon smirked. "Seriously, she was everything. I want everything about her, I want to absorb her and walk around the rest of my days with her encased on my skin."

"Why did you leave her then?" Alaric said seriously.

"I have no other choice." He is getting tired of this why did you leave her shit. Nobody seems to understand him anymore, Elena have changed the opinion of everyone that understands him. From Emily to Rose. Hell even Alaric that has never met her is now taking her side.

"Well, I am just saying. If you love her that much-"

"More than anything." Damon finished as he stood up and put the letter into a safe box. Alaric stared at him curiously as Damon rolled his eyes. "It is just the exact speech my father gave me before his death, at least this one doesn't have the marry Katherine speech but he hinted that he wants me to be with her." Damon said and Alaric rolled his eyes. "Hey, when did Katherine dye her hair?"

"I don't know." Alaric shrugged. "Heard she is filming a new movie and her character is blonde."

"And she couldn't put on a wig?" Damon said with a disgusted look on his face.

"Ask her man, it is not like I have actually spoken to her for more than 3 minutes." Alaric said as he moved to the door. "About the doe eyed beauty, you need to get your shit straight." He said as he walked out of the office leaving Damon to his thoughts.

Everyone is taking Elena's side. At least one person, only one should side with him but he knew he was joking. His life was so much easier before he went to Fish Hoek. That is one thing for sure. He thought back to Elena, he couldn't actually put together what is going on with her right now but he knew she would be at home. Probably with her bubbly friend she told him about, Caroline or with Spencer. He smiled to himself as he remembered the first day they met and the way he had successfully got her to like him.

It is not easy to woo a girl like Elena. She can be really tough but she falls in love easily. The kind of love that she would give away everything to do what makes her happy. He wondered why she had stayed that long with Stefan because from all indications, she was audacious and more opened in the few days she had known him more than the way she was the first time they met.

He sighed and took his phone in his hands. He scrolled down his contacts book and his face lit up as he saw a number he never thought he would see. It was Spencer's number, he had never used it before but he is about to use it right now. She gave him the number the day he desperately wanted to ask Elena out.

He dialled the number and he has never been this nervous before as he waited for Spencer to pick up the ringing phone.

"Hello."

"Hey Spencer, it is Damon."

"I know, you have 30 seconds to say whatever you want to say." Whoa, what fire?

"Look, I need to explain to you. Elena will be mad at both of us if she knows I am calling you-"

"You mean more than the way she is right now." Spencer laughed sarcastically. Oh shit.

"Look, I need your help. I have never meant to hurt her and I just need you to listen to me because I don't want another person yelling at me about what I did."

"Shoot." Spencer said with a sigh and he sighed too as he realised he has finally gotten one person on his side and one that is willing to listen to him, not to mention one that is **close **to Elena.

..

**Apologies in advance because I will not be updating regularly. I am fasting and this would be a really busy month for me so you have to bear with me. Thank you.**

**I am thinking of bringing Jenna in for a little Jalaric romance. Your thoughts.**

**There would be a date jump for 5 or 6 months in the next chapter.**

**So who is happy to know that Elena, Spencer and Caroline are moving to the UK? And Bonnie is there too. Oh did I mention something about Bonnie's wrecked past? We'll get the explanation in one of the chapters coming up.**

**It might or might not be a slow burn for Damon and Elena to get back together. ;)**

**Please share your thoughts with me. Sorry for the looooong author note.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**6 months later**

Life has been hell for the past 6 months. At least for him, maybe it is karma that comes back biting him hard in the ass. After James death, he did everything to make Katherine happy which by doing that is failing in making himself happy. The thought of having to break up with her always seems like a bad idea but it is the right thing to do because his heart doesn't belong with her anymore. He watched as she ruffled through her bag for the thousandth time searching for god knows what, she had told him what she was looking for but he didn't catch it.

"What are you looking for again?" he asked and this time around she glared at him. He deserve that, hell he would deserve whatever she is going to do to him right now because he is seconds away from breaking up with her. "Forget I asked you." He said as he held his hands up in surrender.

She is going back to LA after a few days in London with him. He had never went to see her since she left London after her father's death but she visited him like three times after that. He felt incredibly guilty for what he is going to do. He watched as she threw her hands in the air and gave up searching whatever she is searching for. She walked to him and she was about to kiss him goodbye when he held her hands calmly and looked into her eyes.

"I slept with someone." He whispered and he saw her stepped back slightly her eyes filled with hurt. She slapped him across the face and he didn't say anything. He deserved that, he led her on for months.

"How could you?" she whispered and Damon shook his head.

"I am sorry." He said silently. "You didn't deserve it, besides it is like months ago in Fish Hoek."

"Elena right?" she asked and she let out a dry laugh as he nods his head. "So are you- are you breaking up with me?" she said with a broken voice as a stray tear falls from her eye and Damon ran his hand through his hair. **This is a lot harder than he thought.**

"I love her."

"But I love you." She whispered. "More than the way you think." She said as she cupped his face with her hand. He knows that, he knew how much Katherine loves him but it wasn't fair for her to be with her while he is in love with someone else. One minute ago she was slapping him because she was angry and now she is begging him not to leave her.

"Katherine, I will always be here for you." He whispered as he kissed her cheek and pulled her into a hug. She sobbed in his shoulder and Damon could swear that he felt tears streaming in his eyes but he didn't let them fall. Katherine doesn't have anyone but him. "I am sorry." He whispered and when she didn't respond, it breaks his heart to know that she wasn't ready to forgive him. Elena was lucky with Stefan; he kissed her goodbye and left.

"I forgive you." She said as she pulled back with a smile on her face. **She can be really strong when she wants to be. **"I gotta go." She said as she picked up her bag and starts walking toward the door.

"Will you call me?" she asked silently.

"Yes." He said without hesitation and he felt relief washes over him because he wasn't lying. He will call her; he will take care of her just like her father wanted. "Tell you what, I will drop you at the airport." He said with a smile and he picked up his keys as he drove her towards the air. When they got out of the car, he kissed her directly on the lips. It might be a goodbye kiss but Katherine told him to follow his heart and never let anyone pull him down. Who knew Katherine would be so poetic. She laughed as he told her that and she hugged him again awkwardly and they let go of each other with promises of keeping in touch.

He turned around to his office and he groaned as he entered and saw Alaric sitting on his chair with his face in his hands.

"What again?" Damon asked as Alaric looked up at him and they both laugh at each other's appearance everyone thinking the other is looking far worse than him.

"Have you actually looked in the mirror today, Damon?" Alaric laughed. "I never thought I would ever see you showing up this dishevelled to work.

"Well, I am gonna pretend I didn't hear that because you look far worse than me. Besides I have a reason to be like this." he sighed as he reached to the fridge and drank up half of a bottle of water. "I broke up with Katherine."

"good." Alaric said and Damon glares at him. "Chill dude, I thought that is what you want."

"Yes, but it is not that easy." He said as he sat down on the couch and Alaric nods in understanding. "And what got your panties in a twist?"

"I don't wear panties."

"Dick."

"I have been following this girl around for so long and she has no intention of giving me attention."

"Move on, find another girl." Damon smirked.

"The way you 'moved on' from Elena?" Alaric scoffed and Damon laughed.

"Just FYI, I didn't move on from Elena and I have never planned on moving on because sooner or later, I am gonna get her back."

"If she is willing to take you back." Alaric corrected and Damon nods as he stares into the space thinking of what a deep shit he is in.

"So enough." Damon said dismissing the topic. "Who is this girl?"

"Apparently she got her heart broken by this dick head that owns that cafe down street."

"You mean the one that puts too much caffeine in his coffee. His name is Logan Fell." Damon said scrunching up his nose. "What did she see in him anyway?"

"Hey, let's not sit here and bitch all day about it. Her name is Jenna."

..

The door to her bedroom creaked open and she saw Spencer walked in. **Oh god. **

"Get up." Spencer ordered.

"Why?" Elena asked.

"Your boss just called, he needs his editor with him. Come on, Elena why would you think that it is right not to go to work on a Wednesday? He could have fired you if he doesn't like you." Spencer said wiggling her brows as Elena rolled her eyes and stood up.

"My relationship with Elijah is strictly professional, he is married."

"Really?" Spencer gasped and Elena nods. "Then I should shut up."

"Yes, you better." Elena muttered as she gets into her skirt. "I gotta get out of this house soon."

"I heard that." Spencer shrugged as she plopped down on the bed. "Elena Gilbert, you are moving out of this house only when you get married so don't fool yourself."

"It is not my apartment."

"Yes, it is my dad's. He pays the rent, besides two of his daughters are living here and you are practically his daughter so let me not hear you talk about that again."

"But-"

"But, you need to get out of that dark skirt." Spencer said. "You don't look good."

"Gee thanks." Elena said as Spencer walked to her closet and pulled out a red halter neck dress skirt for Elena and Elena eyed her suspiciously. "Why am I wearing this to work?" Elena asked and Spencer glared at her. She is not in the mood to argue so she just rolled her eyes and go with it. "I don't know, these days I feel like someone is watching me." Elena said and Spencer's eyes widened a bit before she shrugged and helped Elena get in to her dress.

"Maybe you have some creepy stalker." Caroline's voice came out of nowhere and Spencer giggled.

"That is exactly what I was gonna say." Spencer said as she helped Elena curl her hair and apply her makeup.

"Remind me again why I am dressing up?"

"You are not dressing up." Spencer argued.

"Are too." Elena said putting her hand on her hip and Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Come on, stop bickering and look in the mirror. When was the last time you look this good?" Caroline said and Elena scoffed.

"What is with you sisters and insulting me?" Elena said as she picked up her purse. "You just gave me another reason to look for that apartment soon."

"Oh come on, we are sorry." They mumbled in unison and Elena rolled her eyes as she left the apartment soon and drove to Jenna's house. She decided she is going to have a drink at Jenna's before going to work. She was about to knock on the door when the door opened and a tall built man walked directly into her.

"I am sorry." He mumbled as he looked at her and his mouth fell open. **Her red lipstick is probably over the top, she thought. **"Elena?" he asked and her eyes filled with confusion as she nods at him.

"Yes and you are?"

"Alaric."

"And how do you know me?" she asked sternly as he laughed nervously.

"From Jenna." He said and he looked unsure of himself as he answered as she just nods and smiled politely at him. "Hope I will see you around."

"Listen." Elena said. "You look like a nice guy but that is how all guys look like, if you are here to just use my aunt and leave her, I swear to god I am going to make you unavailable for all women because she has been through a lot." She said and e looks at her slightly amused by what she is doing.

"I never intend to hurt her."

"Good." She said as she smiled at him and pats his shoulder before walking into the house. She turned around and she saw him still looking at her and not saying anything and she knew that that guy had heard well. "Okay, gotta admit that guy is a bit creepy."

"Really? I shouldn't have said yes to the date." Jenna said with a dry laugh and Elena laughed.

"No, he is a total catch. Those green eyes, they totally match yours."

"Oh stop." Jenna said blushing. "Please do me a favour, come here for that date on Friday. It should be a dinner or it will be so damn awkward because I have said no to the guy like thousand times before."

"You know I can't." Elena said silently.

"Please Elena, please." Jenna begged and Elena rolled her eyes.

"Fine, by the way where did he know my name?" Elena said and Jenna shrugged.

"I don't know, I have never talked to him about you."

"Maybe he saw your name on my phone and a picture or whatever it is." Jenna said. "Ric is creepy like that."

"Ric." She mumbled and gasped for a second. "Now I totally know how he knew my name." She muttered under her breath as she remembered where she knew the name from. It is safe to say that Ric took Damon away from her but that is over dramatic and stupid and childish.

..

"I am sorry, I am late." She said as she walked into Elijah's office.

"It is okay, you didn't have work today but you have a visitor." Elijah said.

"A client?" she asked and he shrugged.

"It's just someone who wants to see you. Come on, go." He said and she nods as she walked away from the office confusion clouding her mind and features. Everyone is being a sneaky little bastard today and she didn't know why.

She pushed the door open to her office and stopped dead in her tracks as she saw who is waiting for her. What is he doing here? Is he here to break the rest of the hear she have because she is not going to let him do that. She is not going to let him have that power over her again.

"Damon." She whispered as she took two more steps into the office and she saw him smiled genuinely at her as he starts walking towards her. She took a step backwards with every step he takes towards her and as her back hit the wall, she knew she was trapped.

"Hi." He said his eyes full of sincerity and she could swear that she felt her heart flutter for a second. She cursed herself for the effect he has on her.

..

**Sorry for the late update, I got busy. It is Ramadan and I don't have time for myself. I am sorry.**

**And it is like we have some Steferine shippers that want me to bring Stefan and Katherine together. We'll see about that.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"What are you doing here?" she finally said as she moved away from him and stalked towards her desk.

"I need to explain some things, I-" he said but she cut him mid sentence.

"Explain?" she huffed as she turned around to look at him her eyes gleaming with fury and he looked away. He knew he had hurt her and she was being nice by listening to what he is saying right now. "Don't you think it is a little too late for that?" she said as she moved back to stand in front of him and he had to admit he had never seen her with this confidence before.

"I know." He said silently. "It is but I am here to make things right." He said and she let out a dry laugh.

"You can't." She said.

"Just give me the chance." He pushed and she shakes her head.

"Your chance ended that night when you didn't follow me, your chance ended the moment I boarded that flight to Virginia." She said as she turned to walk out of the office and he caught her arm.

"Elena, I am sorry." He said pulling her close and his eyes widened as he looked at her fingers. Her frown faded and it was replaced with a smirk as he stammered "Why do- why do you have a ring on your finger?" he asked slowly and she raised a brow as she pulled back her hand.

"Why do people have ring on their fingers?"

"Are you back with Stefan?" he asked afraid of what her answer will be.

"Go figure." She said as she pats his shoulder. "Turn the lights off on your way out." She smiled as she makes her way towards the door but he blocked her, earning an eye roll from her. "What?"

"I just want you to know that I am not letting you go this time."

"I am engaged."

"Spencer didn't say anything about-" he started with a hiss but stopped as her head shot back to his direction.

"Did you just say Spencer?" she asked angrily.

"I uh-"

"You have been talking to Spencer." She said with a look of betrayal on her face.

"Elena, I never wanted to hurt you." He replied as she set her hand on her hip and stared into the space. "I called Spencer the day you arrived in Mystic Falls. She almost hanged up on me but I begged her not to, she wanted what is best for you."

"And she obviously didn't know what is best for me." She said snapping her eyes back to his. "Because you are my worst nightmare" she said poking her hand at his chest "You hurt me more than you can imagine and it will take time for that to go away." she said and she walked away from him.

He didn't stop her this time around, he knows how hard this is going to be but he will stop at nowhere to get her back. He watched her walked down the hallway with her curls bouncing beside her and her long legs taunting him in that little red dress. Just as she ordered, he turned off the lights on his way out. His phone started ringing and he hissed as he saw Ric calling him.

"What?" he hissed into the phone and he knew Ric didn't hear him as he was rambling something about Elena. "Whoa, come again."

"I saw Elena." Ric said.

"Where?" he asked.

"At Jenna's, she is her niece."

"Oh man. This got 'a lot' more interesting." Damon said air quoting the words a lot and he heard Ric chuckled on the other line.

"Man, she's got spunk. She is full of fire." Alaric said and Damon smirked.

"Tell me something I don't know."

"She threatened to make me unavailable for all women if I hurt her aunt." He laughed. "And for a second I got scared of that little thing."

"You better be because she just walked out on me." Damon said.

"You found her?"

"Yup."

"Good."

"Come on Ric, shoot." Damon sighed. "I know this is not the reason you called me."

"You are right." Alaric cleared his throat. "Jenna agreed to have dinner with me at her house on Friday. I am inviting you because I know she is just being nice and it would be total awkward for me and her. I need you there, no sarcastic remarks, no snarky-"

"Okay man, who said I was coming?" Damon said. "Don't start with your little rules and just so you know, I wouldn't be me if I didn't make your little girlfriend upset." Damon said and he can imagine Ric rolling his eyes on the other side of the line.

"Okay fine, just behave."

"Okay dad."

"Have you spoken to Emily?"

"Nope. Not yet." Damon said. "She is still not on my side, she didn't know about the break up though."

"Okay man, talk to you later."

"Yeah, see you."

..

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Elena shouted angrily as she burst through Spencer's door.

"Nobody." Spencer said as she gets off her bed and walked towards Elena. "I am sorry but you were so sad."

"You betrayed me." Elena said. "What you did what stupid."

"I am sorry okay, I wanted nothing for you but happiness." Spencer said and Caroline pushed open the door with a confused look on her face.

"You guys never fight, what is going on?"

"It is none of your business." Spencer snapped.

"No, you know what? It is." Elena said putting her hand on her hip as she pointed towards Caroline her eyes still fixed on Spencer. "Tell her what you did; tell her how you fooled me for what, six months. You know what saved me? This stupid cheap ring I am wearing on my ring finger, if it wasn't for it he would have known that I am still wallowing and refusing to see other men..." Elena knew she was being harsh but how Spencer practically pushed her to Damon is what angered her the most; she was not ready to see him. She was not ready to have that conversation **yet**.

"What would I do to make this better?" Caroline said feeling trapped between her sister and her best friend.

"Nothing." Elena said as she walked towards Spencer. "I thought you were my best friend." She hissed in Spencer's face as she walked away towards her room and pulled out a little duffel bag from her closet.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Caroline said as she walked into Elena's room and saw her stuffing her clothes in the bag.

"Staying away from your sister for a while." Elena said and Caroline frowned as she takes away the bag. "I was looking for a reason to leave and she gave me one."

"What did she do?" Caroline snapped. "She won't tell me."

"She talked to Damon, okay?" Elena shouted running her fingers through her hair as she pulled her into a bun. "She has been talking to him all this while and she didn't tell me. She got me ready, pulled out a sexy dress for me and curl my hair" she said gesturing to her head "Just so I could meet Damon." Elena said.

"Elena, I didn't see anything wrong in that."

"Of course you wouldn't, she is **your **sister." She laughed dramatically. "Get out of my way." She said as she snatched her bag away from Caroline and walked past her. She saw Spencer on her way out and she knew she have cried because her eyes were bloodshot.

"At least come back when you feel you can forgive me." Spencer said tearing up as Elena looked at her for a few seconds before moving towards her and hugging her. She heard Spencer's laugh against her shoulder and she pulled back.

"You really hurt me and I just need some time away from you." Elena said sincerely and she nods in understanding.

"Ugh, you guys are bipolar. I swear to god I will never try to stop you from fighting even if you have guns in your hands." Caroline said as Elena picked up her bag and walked away without sparing a last momentary look at the sisters. She drove to Jenna's house and she was glad Jenna wasn't there because she isn't in the mood to explain why she is going to sleep in her house. She picked the key from under the doormat and opened the house.

She jumped directly into the shower, relieving herself from the stress of the day. She put on her pyjamas and walked into the kitchen looking for something to eat. She rolled her eyes as she saw a left over pizza, there was nothing to expect in Jenna's house because she is a mess in the kitchen.

She put it in the microwave and she heard the doorbell ring. As she opened the door, she folded her arms against her chest as she saw who is standing by the door.

"Hi."

"Hey." She said giving him a pointed look and blocking the door.

"Do you live here?"

"Umm no, I am just crashing here for the night." Elena said.

"Oh I see, so you don't have a place to live?" Ric asked and Elena glared at him.

"What is with the twenty questions? And why would I tell you, oh I know. So you could run off and tell Damon that I don't have a place to live so his stalking skills will just get better. Well sorry to disappoint you, I do have a place to live. I just don't feel like staying there because I am fighting with my roommate."

"Who, Spencer?" he asked and Elena's eyes widened in surprise.

"Wow, you know everything don't you?" Elena said. "Well, if you would excuse me I do have something better to do and Jenna is not home."

"Hey, I am Alaric Saltzman."

"I know, the creepy guy that stalks my aunt for months and apparently, his best friend along **with **him are stalking me." She said and Alaric frowned.

"Ha ha." He said with a straight face. "I just want a proper introduction, not the guy that **stalks **you and your aunt. Besides you can blame Damon for stalking you but I have never stalked you."

"Gee thanks." Elena rolled her eyes. "I am Elena Gilbert." She said shaking his hand. "Although, I can blame you for one thing." She said and he cocked a brow. "You called Damon **that** night."

"Oh boy!" he huffed. "I am sorry."

"It is not your fault, I don't know why I brought it up." She said waving her hand in dismissal. "Come on, you wanna have left over pizzas?" she asked and he shakes his head.

"No thanks." He said. "I was just here to ask her something, I would just go."

"Okay, see you around." She smiled as he walked away and she stalks back into the kitchen and picked up her pizza. She walked into the room and her phone beeped. She took it and saw a message from Spencer and she opened it.

**S: I am really sorry; I swear I was just trying to make you happy. You know I'd rather than hurt you right?**

She replied

**E: hey, it is okay. I was just upset at the time and I wanted to get away. But tell you what, I am missing you already. :) **

Another message came in as she took a bite of the warm pizza.

**S: really? Tell me where you are, I will come and get you. **

**E: hey I ran away from home. ;)**

**S: ugh! Okay, come back first thing in the morning. I miss you.**

**E: Me too. Good night. xx**

She ran down stairs and left Jenna a note on the kitchen counter before going back to the guest room. She opened her phone and saw a message from an unknown number.

**Have a good night; I am still on my knees begging for forgiveness because I want you more than life itself. –D.**

She smirked to herself as she read the first half of the message again and again. Damon would never admit to him being on his knees begging for forgiveness but time and ego has proved him wrong.

**E: don't text me again; I want nothing to do with you.**

**D: Really? You know I can be unyielding.**

**E: Yeah and I can be quite unwavering myself.**

**D: I take that as an invitation. I love you **_**too.**_

She hissed and pushed the phone away as she read the last part of his message. What does he mean by that stupid **too**? Who told him she is still in love with him? Did he even break up with Katherine that he is following her like some lost puppy right now? So many unanswered questions but she is still not ready to know the answers. If Damon has planned on getting her and never letting her go, he has a lot of work to do to get her this time.

She removed her bracelet and placed it on the nightstand; she smiled as she remembered Emily. She slept with the intention of calling her the next day.

..

**This is a bit of a filler chapter but it carried some little details in it.]**

**By the way, I am glad I am writing this story because in most of DE's stories Elena is the one that walks away from Damon and all. I thought a little difference would not hurt and I see that with all this, I can't bring any of you to hate him. Anyway, he would be following Elena a lot and I would give Elena what she wants. Damon working hard to get her back. ;) **

**I just can't stand seeing my **_**Elencer **_**fighting, so I brought them back in the end.**

**And who likes persistent Damon? **

**Reviews are love. **


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

_An awfully long authors note at the end, read it. It is __**important. xoxo**_

It's official; she is the worst godmother ever. She had totally forgotten that she had promised to take Thayer, Bonnie's son to lunch that day. She hurried down the stairs and grab breakfast quickly before dialling Bonnie's number.

"Elena?"

"Bon I am so so so sorry. Is Thayer still there?" she asked and she heard Bonnie chuckled.

"Yeah, he is here. He has been pouting for the last two hours."

"I'll be there in five; yesterday was such a long day."

"It's okay. I will see you."

She grabbed her keys and quickly drove to Bonnie's apartment. Bonnie is one year older than her but they did mystic high together, Bonnie got pregnant at the age of 16 and things turned bad for her when the father decides to walk away from them only coming back when the kid was two. Bonnie moved to the UK to stay with her grandmother and they are still staying together. Elena is the god mother of Bonnie's child and Thayer loved her to death. She felt so bad for disappointing him.

Now at the age of 5, Elena is Thayer's hero and when she moved to London he almost moved in with her. After she picked him up, she took him to the supermarket and they did a little shopping together before going to the park. When they arrived at the park, after minutes of roller coaster rides and car rides they went to the ice cream spot and for some reason Elena found herself buying them gelato, the last time she bought that type of ice cream was when she was with Damon and now Thayer couldn't stop raving about it.

"I see you haven't forgotten that flavour." She cringed at the sound of his voice and refused to turn back.

"Stalking much?" she snapped and his chuckle only made her angrier.

"I told you I would be persistent to get what I want." He smirked and she rolled her eyes as she threw away the ice cream and grabbed Thayer's hand who is looking at her with confusion.

"Yeah, have fun doing that." she said sarcastically as she started walking away.

"Hey kid. I know a really good museum here." Damon said. "You wanna come?"

"I don't know you." Thayer responded and Damon smiled as he moved to them and Elena set her hand on her hip.

"But Elena is my friend and I introduced her to that ice cream she bought you." Damon said and the little boy's eyes widened in excitement.

"Really? You are so good." The kid said. "I am Thayer."

"I am Damon." He said as he shook Thayer's little hand. "Now what about that museum?"

"You have to ask her for that." Thayer whispered and Damon turned to Elena with a smirk.

"So?"

"Thayer, I have some work to do today. What about next weekend?"

"You told me you are taking the day off for me." Thayer pouted and Damon matched his pout with his and it takes all of her will power not to smack the cute look off Damon's face.

"Fine." She snapped as she walked away and Damon smiled.

"So my car or yours?" he asked and she didn't answer him as she let him lead the way to his car. She slid in the front seat and pulled her straight hair into a high ponytail while Thayer sat in the back seat. As Damon closed her door, he moved to the driver's seat, threw a candy at Thayer and starts driving with his left hand on the steering wheel and his right one on the hand brake. She hissed lightly as his hand brushed hers and he smirked as he took her hand fully in his hand.

She struggled to get it out without Thayer noticing but he was so strong and the smirk on his face keeps growing.

"Let go of my hand." She hissed and he shrugs.

"You don't wanna cause a show in front of the kid you know." He whispered in a husky voice and played with his thumb on the back of her hand. She felt shivers went down her body and she hissed.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" she breathed out and immediately cursed herself for being so obvious.

"Is it working?" he smirked.

"How do you even know where I was?" she asked and he shrugged. "Wow, your stalking skills are getting better soooo much." She said sarcastically and he laughed.

"Well, you can't blame me." He said as he finally released her hand and she moved it back to her lap. He looked in the rear-view mirror and saw that Thayer is still busy with his candy before putting his hand on her cheek. "You are getting soooo much more beautiful as the day goes by." He said and he saw her fuming before she slapped his hand off her face.

"Listen to me, I agreed to come with you **only **because Thayer wants to come and I promised him I will do whatever he wants me to do today. So try not to cause a show, okay?" she said through gritted teeth and she didn't even realised that halfway during her speech she had turned in her seat looking at him fully. She could see the hurt flash across his eyes but she could care less. He had hurt her more than the way she is hurting him right now. He is so lucky to have her sitting in his car right now.

"Know what type of promises you make Ms. Elena." He smirked and she rolled her eyes.

"Do you ever get tired?" she asked and he looked at her confused. "Of being an asshole?" she said and his laugh only angered her more because it is like everything she said amuses him more.

"So I heard..." he started.

"From Ric that we met yesterday night at Jenna's because I am fighting with Spencer. Yeah yeah." She said and she heard him stayed quiet before she turned to look at him.

"You are fighting with Spencer?" he asked and she shrugged.

"I was." She said.

"Was it because of me?" he asked and she laughed dramatically and rolled her eyes.

"Oh get over yourself Salvatore." She smirked. "I did a looong time ago."

"Ouch!" he whispered. "I gotta admit, that hurts even though I know it is not the complete truth." She was about to respond when her phone beeped and she looked at it and saw a text from Bonnie.

**Hey, I am sorry. Apparently Thayer promised to spend the day with his father today and Mason showed up at my door. I almost puked. I am so sorry because he is not taking no for an answer. Xx**

"Oh good." She muttered with a smile. "Hey, Thay how many people did you promised to spend the day with today?"

"Only you... oh no, Mason right?" he said with wide eyes and she looked at him pointedly. "He is kinda an asshole..."

"What what, come again?" Elena said as glaring at the little kid and she heard Damon chuckling. She threw him the 'this isn't funny' look before turning to Thayer "What did you **just **call your **father**?" she said and his shoulder slumped.

"I heard you say that. I don't even know what it means." The five year old kid shrugs and Elena cringed inwardly as she realise that there is a possibility that Thayer had heard her whole conversation with Damon.

"Let me **not **hear you use it again." she scolded. "Am I clear?" she said and the little boy nods with an apologetic look on his face. "Now that is my boy." She said as she ruffles his hair. "Now please, take us home if you wouldn't mind." Elena said with a hint of annoyance in her voice and Damon rolled his eyes.

"As you say ma'am." He said as she gave him the directions as he starts driving towards Bonnie's apartment. When they arrived, Elena saw Bonnie and Mason standing outside and when Thayer ran to hug Bonnie, the smiles on both Mason and Bonnie's face were priceless.

"Now, that is one uh, what do you call it?" he said dramatically as he opened Elena's door "Cute family."

"They are not afamily; they just share the same son." She said and Damon refused to let her walk away as they stare at Bonnie and Mason.

"Really? Then their whole body language betrays them." Damon said as he cleared his throat and mimicked the way Mason is standing with his hands in his pocket. "Oh look at our son, he is all grown up." He said as if mimicking what Mason is saying and Elena laughed out loud for the first time since he saw her after breaking her heart.

Elena did the same and stands the way Bonnie is standing with Thayer hugging her legs and her hands in Thayer's hair. "I know, I am so proud." Elena mimicked in a more calmed voice. They stared at the threesome for a few seconds before she started again as she saw Bonnie talking to Mason in a more serious tone. "Listen Mason, I know you seem all changed and composed but if you are here to hurt me once more I am not going to be able to take it."

Damn, Damon thought. Did she have to say it out loud, the whole thing seemed like it was directed at him and he thought back to the night he spent with Elena. Shit, what if Elena had gotten pregnant that night because they were far from thinking about protection. He snapped out of his trance and he saw Elena's eyes is still fixated on the scene before her and he continued "This is so easy for you because you know the whole story." He muttered and Elena laughed.

"It is just typical men, dumping girls when they needed them the most." She whispered sadly and Damon felt his heart squeezed. "He left her when she was sixteen and pregnant with Thayer."

"That is..."

"Cruel, I know." She responded and shifted her weight from one foot to the other as she realised that she and Damon are having a civil conversation right now.

He paused and think of what to say before he opened his mouth and screw things up again "From the look on his face, it looks like he'll stop at nowhere to make her happy." He said and he heard her scoffed.

"Looks can betray, Damon." **Ouch!**

"Maybe she would learn to forgive him one day?" Damon said and he saw Elena's lips curled into a smirk and he knew that he was busted.

"I am not ready to have this conversation with you right now." **smartass**, he thought.

"Listen Elena," he caught her arm as she starts walking away "You know I would stop at nowhere to gain your forgiveness right?"

"I don't know anything about you anymore." She whispered. "I have forgiven you." She said and she saw a smile crowding his face as she continued "I just don't think you and I are gonna work, Damon." She said sincerely and he nods. She felt her heart swells with disappointment as he nods. Is he giving up that easily?

"At least think about it."

"I think about it every day." She snapped. "I think about **us **every second of the day damn it." She said with tears in her eyes. "I just don't know what I think of you anymore." She said poking her hand to his chest. Embarrassed with tears and absentmindedly, she started playing with the collar of his shirt while she talks "they are lying when they say forgetting is easy and forgiving is difficult. It is a lie." She whispered. "It is the other way around." She said as she turned around and walked away leaving him speechless.

She is hard, more than the way he thought. That is the thing that draws him to her but right now it is the thing he hated the most about her. If there is **any **chance of them getting back together, then he needs to fight harder **than **she is. He noticed that she wasn't wearing that stupid ring that almost brought him closer to his death yesterday but she is still wearing **that **bracelet. His mother's bracelet. He watched her as she stopped and talked to Bonnie for a few seconds and he was surprised to see her walking back to him.

"Where are you going?" he asked her.

"None of your business." She said audaciously and Damon cursed under his breath as he realised that she is putting that shade on again.

"Elena, I thought we were going somewhere?" he said and she turned to look at him with a dead glare on her face.

"You thought wrong." she said and he shrugged. No matter how hard she is going to push him, he'll stay and he wouldn't give up on her because he knows she still feels something for him. She admitted it. Screw her choice because it is obviously not what she wants, she feels obliged to stay away from him after what he did to her.

"Fine, I'll see you another time." He said silently and her heart tugged as she saw the hurt flash across his face. She tucked her hands in her back pocket as she watched him drove away and she took a cab to the park where she left her car.

..

_**I don't really like this chapter too. 3-4 chapters to go.**_

_**I have like thousands of ideas going on in my head right now. Here is a few, help me with which one to take after this.**_

_**Elena did not have the best childhood and she ended up being pregnant at 17. Her parents and her boyfriend kicked her out and her uncle helped her with everything she wants and sent her to New York to pursue her studies where she stays with her best friend and her aunt looks after her daughter. In college she meets Damon and he happens to be the uncle of her child, will sparks fly? (Gonna be a little angst.)**_

_**The Salvatores' and the gilberts' are two big families in the Hollywood industry, during Damon's debut as he ran away from town form all the craze of the people and the industry around him, he spent the night at Elena's family's beach house with Elena. Two years later, during Elena's debut in the movie industry Damon is married and he happened to be her co-star.**_

_**(This is actually a bollywood movie I watched, my favourite bollywood movie. It is called jab we met which means when we met in English.) Elena is bubbly, free spirited and talkative girl that meets Damon during a dark period in his life. They became friends and she helped him get over his broken past and she continued planning on how to elope with her boyfriend because her family is not going to accept her boyfriend for some reasons.**_

_**The Gilberts and the Salvatore's lives next door and Damon is dating Elena's sister Katherine. Elena is only eighteen and Katherine is twenty. Damon invited Elena and his brother Stefan (Elena's boyfriend) to visit Katherine in Duke University only to find that he is attracted to Elena and it is not remotely close to what he feels for her sister. (This is going to be short, like 7 chapters. I might sandwich it with the story I will be writing.) **_

_**I want to write them so badly and I am so sorry for spamming you but I need you to tell me which one to start. Personally, I prefer the first one and I am more ready for it so I will be waiting for your response.**_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

**Wow thank you guys so much for your response about the story I should be starting next. Everyone seems to like the first one more and I like that because I am more ready for it too.**

**Thank you thank you thank you. I love you so much. **

**And the fourth story which Damon is dating Katherine (Elena's sister) I made a mistake, what Damon feels for Katherine is not remotely close to what he feels for Elena not the other way around. It is going to be short so I will be writing it together with the first one.**

The day started off just like every normal day for her. Okay, it is not exactly normal but it had become normal when she moved to London trying to put her past behind her. She thanked god that today is Friday and that she would have the whole weekend to herself. Now as she prepare for the most awkward dinner date, she thought of how things are going to be for Jenna and Alaric. She is not one to judge but from the looks of Alaric, he didn't seem like he would ever hurt Jenna.

**But then again, that is how they all are.**

She sighed as she saw Jenna came down the stairs nervously with a glow on her face and Elena smiled. From what Jenna had told her, Alaric kept following her for days, weeks and months. And from the look on her aunt's face, she is falling for the guy too. She deserved happiness after Logan Fake broke her heart.

"How do I look?" Jenna asked as she twirled around in her cocktail dress with her blonde curls bouncing around her. "I look over the top. No!" Jenna jumped to conclusions and Elena rolled her eyes.

"You look perfectly fine." Elena said and Jenna giggled as they brought the food to the dining table and when they are done the doorbell rang.

"Go get it." They said in unison and Elena chuckled as Jenna looked nervous all over again and she looks like she was going to throw up. "Come on Jenna, this is not the first time you are having a date is it?" Elena asked and Jenna shook her head her hazel eyes still wide. Elena smile softly and she squeezed Jenna's hand as she went to open the door.

Elena knew the moment Jenna opened the door that Alaric was not alone because the hushed voices were more than two. She hoped and prayed to god every prayer in the book that Alaric didn't come along with his best friend.

"Damn." Jenna whispered as she came back to the kitchen. "He is not alone, he brought a friend too. He is one hot piece of ass though." And that confirms her suspicions.

"Oh no." Elena cried.

"What?" Jenna said as her eyebrows knit in confusion.

"It is Damon." She said and Jenna gasped.

"As in Damon, Fish Hoek?" Jenna asked and Elena nods. "Shit! He is ridiculously hot though."

"He is an ass." Elena hissed as she grabbed the rest of the plates and moved to the dining table. The moment she entered she saw Damon's eyes widened and she knew that he wasn't expecting to see her there but it lasted for a second as his lips curled into a smirk and she threw a death glare at his way. "Hey Alaric." She said with a smile.

"Elena, how was the day?"

"Good, until now."

"Ouch." Damon said as Jenna walked in with a bright smile on her face. "I am Damon. We didn't get the chance to introduce ourselves in a good way." Damon turns to Jenna with a genuine smile on his face and Elena could swear that she saw a blush crept Jenna's face as he kissed the back of her hand and Elena rolled her eyes. When the introduction was over, Jenna served them as Damon sat beside Elena and Alaric sat beside Jenna.

The most awkward thing is that Elena and Damon were the ones struggling to get Alaric and Jenna say something. She thanked god for Damon being there otherwise she would have died out of boredom. After the crappy long 8 hours in the office and Elijah sending every rich and snobby person her way, she deserved some rest but clearly she is not going to get any.

"Elena, how is Thayer?" Damon asked and she inwardly rolled her eyes and refused to look up at him.

"He is fine." She replied simply but Damon being Damon had to drag the topic and make the most uncomfortable remark he would ever make.

"You are good with him, you know. You would make a good mother." He said and she let out and inaudible gasp as she dropped her fork and looked at him.

"Well unlike you, I plan on having my own kids in the future."

"And who says I didn't?" he argued.

"Oh I see, your precious Katherine did not want kids, I figured you would want the same." She said as she got off the table not without noticing the long silence that followed and throats clearing.

She walked into the kitchen and starts doing the dishes and she wasn't surprised when she feels his presence beside her. She ignored him for a long minute before he moved to stand beside her, his back pressed to the sink counter as she washes the plates. He continued to stare at her and she ignored it for a long time until she couldn't take it anymore and splashed water in his face. The whole thing seemed silly to her and she laughed as she saw his face scrunched up like a kid.

"That is what you get for not taking your eyes off me for more than three minutes." She said as he struggled to get the water out of his face.

"You did not just do that." he growled and she shrugged. "Can you just pretend you are having a good time for those two because I swear they are gonna get bad breath for all the silence they are having now." he said and she broke into laughter as he starts helping her with the plates. "So what did you do last night?"

"None of your business." She said and he rolled his eyes.

"Can't you just pretend for the next hour and then go back to hating me tomorrow?"

"I wish I could hate you." She muttered and he smiled a real smile not a smirk. "I called Spencer, she came over and we watched a movie. She went back home and I promised to go back there tonight. I stayed only because Jenna wanted me to be here for this gauche dinner."

"Not anymore." Damon said and Elena looked at him with confusion and he gestured for her to listen. When she did, she heard Alaric and Jenna laughing over god knows what and she smiled as she turned away and dried her hand with a towel. "See, that was easy." He whispered in her ear and ran his fingers up and down her arm as she swatted his hand away and glared at him.

"Well I am not." She said and Damon smirked as he noticed the goose bumps on her skin as she walked away through the back door and he followed her. "Why are you following me?"

She asked without turning back and he ignored her and sat down on the porch steps just the way she did. She looked up to the sky and saw that it was a dull grey and rain will start falling anytime from now. She turned to look at Damon and she cursed whatever pushed her to look down at his lips. She quickly turned away and Damon cleared his throat.

"I broke up with Katherine a few weeks back you know." He said and she scoffed. "Elena, I know the first time I saw you after all these months was day before yesterday but my whole mind and soul was with you. The distance was only physical." He said and he takes her hand in his and he was relieved when she didn't pull away.

"You have to understand that Katherine means a lot to me and when I told her that I am not in love with her anymore, she guessed it was you." He said and her silence only made him more nervous but he didn't back down. "I promise you I will never leave you again, unless you want me to." He said and she sighed as his thumb caressed the back of her hand and he moved to her bracelet. She looked at him as he played with the chain and it takes all of her will power not to lean her forehead against his.

"You hurt me, Damon." She whispered. "I am still afraid of what will happen when I let you back into my life. I would not be able to take it if you leave me again."

"And I **will **not be able to live with myself if I hurt you again Elena." He said looking back into her eyes. "I would go back to that night and tell you to wait for me while I end things with Katherine, that night was the darkest I have ever had and I would never be proud of myself for living that night." he said. "You were everything to me, you made me feel alive and I took it for granted." He spoke as they fell into silence and she surprised herself by intertwining her fingers with his.

"The minute you left, I walked out to follow you but I didn't. Instead I went to see Mamey; she turned her back on me because of you. I went to see Rose, I told her that Katherine's father was dead but she still turned her back on me because I hurt you. You wouldn't imagine what it feels like to have the only people you have turns their back on you. Only Ric supported me and he reminded me of you every minute, giving me the 'if you haven't' and 'what ifs' speech about you. It was hell, trust me."

Everything he is saying is going right through her ear and settling in her mind and she knew he wasn't lying but going back to him after only coming back to her 2 days back seemed wrong. It seemed so desperate of her and she didn't care about what everyone is going to say. She cares about herself. She is supposed to be that strong woman that stood up for herself when her parents almost killed her for breaking up with Stefan. She is supposed to be that girl that tells them to piss off and let her live her life the way she wants. And she is supposed to be the girl that didn't go through the tub ice cream nights, depressing music hours and plaid shirt days after breaking up with **him.**

"You gave it to her, didn't you?"

"What?"

"You gave Mamey this bracelet that night right?" she asked with a smile and he looked afraid to utter the truth but she nods in approval and he nods.

"How did you know?" he asked and she shrugged.

"I just know that you walk everywhere with it and it won't just go back to Mamey overnight. So when you said you went to see her I figured you took it to her."

"Brilliant." He joked and Elena blushed as she bumped his shoulder with hers and they continued to enjoy the silence. Elena gasped as a drizzle fall on her leg and giggled as she wiped it away with her thumb. It starts drizzling and they moved back to the porch swing their hands still intertwined and Damon hissed as the door opened.

"Okay love birds. We gotta go before it starts raining for real." Alaric said and went back inside as Damon chuckled and turned to Elena.

"So?"

"I'll see you around." She said and Damon nods. He understand what she meant by that. She is not going to fall back into his arms right now and he totally understands that. She needs some time to think and he is willing to give her that. He smiled and she smiled back at him as she pulled back her hand and Damon frowned at the lost of contact.

"Thank you, Elena." He said and she nods with a smile as she watched him walk away and she sighed as she just realised that she had let him in once again. She hoped she would not end up getting hurt this time around.

..

**Change of mind. One chapter to go and maybe, just maybe I will write an epilogue. The next chapter will be the last one and I know I am going to miss this. The next chapter will start off three months from now.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

_3 months later._

"Elena, bring the candles over here." Spencer shouted and Elena rushed into the living room with the candles in her hand as Spencer set them on the cake that had 'Happy Birthday Caroline' on it.

"I can't believe you are going to make her blow candles." Elena chuckled and Spencer shrugged.

"Well who blames me? I missed like 21 years of my little sister growing up. I just want to see her blow the candles on her 22nd birthday."

"She wouldn't have asked for a better sister." Elena giggled as they both part ways to get ready before the party guests starts showering in. When she walked out of the shower, she realised that she had left her dress in the living room when they came home from shopping two hours ago. She rushed to the living room in her towel only to find Damon sitting in the couch with his legs crossed.

"Uh oh, flashbacks." Damon said as Elena shrieked and stepped back. "What, it is nothing I haven't seen before." He said and Elena blushed as she walked to the shopping bag and picked it up.

"Damon, leave." She said and Damon rolled his eyes. "Damon, it is Caroline's birthday and you know you are not her biggest fan."

"I could care less about what Blondie thinks of me. Besides Spencer invited me." He said and Elena rolled her eyes. Of course, the unbroken friendship between Spencer and Damon. She should have expected that he would show up. And he had ruined his surprise because she was actually thinking of going over to tell him that she is ready to get back with him.

"Damon, use the door." She said as he stands up and walked to her. She felt like a prey and her predator was stalking her. "Damon, I am serious. Use. The. Door." She said as her back hit the wall and her eyes turned dark as she noticed how he was staring at her.

"No" he whispered as he tucked her wavy wet hair behind her ear and place both his palms on either side of her face. "This is what I am going to do." He said as he dropped his lips on her s and she moaned at the contact. It has been more than 10 months since she kissed a guy and it happened to be that the guy she kissed last is the one she is kissing right now. She dropped the shopping bag and fist his hair into her hands and kissed him back passionately. She had missed this. She missed the feeling of his lips against her and she is not going to lie, this was what she wanted to happen tonight. He is just one hell of a cockblocker.

"You know" she breathed as he pulled her and starts nibbling on her neck as his hand moved to her waist "You ruined your surprise, you are not patient." She whimpered as he scraped his teeth against her pulse point before pulling back and looking into her dark eyes with his own dark ones.

"What are you talking about?" he asked and she shrugged.

"You ruined my plan tonight." She blushed and looked down and she saw a smile creeping up his face as his lips caught hers again.

"Are you really saying what I think you are saying?" he said as he pulled back and she nods. She has never seen him this happy. After 3 months of following her, and her pushing him away, ignoring him whenever she feels like she is rushing into things she finally gave in to her feelings that have never died. "I am happy."

"Duh!" Spencer's voice came from the other side of the room and they all turned to look at her as she leaned against the door frame. "Okay, when I invited you I never said you should come early." She said and Elena rolled her eyes.

"How long have you been standing there?" Elena asked and Spencer shrugged.

"Long enough to know that you didn't tell me you are planning on going back to him tonight."

"He is here." Damon said waving his hand dramatically in the air.

"And that is why I need you to get out and come back only the time I told you to come." She said and Damon nods as he kissed Elena on the lips again until Spencer cleared her throat.

"I would be back in less than thirty minutes, it's already 7 and your guests should be here around 8. Are you sure people are coming to blondie's party?" he asked. "Because it seems like everyone dislikes her just the way I do." He said as both the girls shot him death glare and he walked out with a smirk on his face.

"I planned on telling you but you are so busy with Caroline's birthday and I don't want you to divide your attention." Elena said apologetically.

"I am not mad at you." Spencer said. "I am glad that you finally open your eyes and saw how much that idiot loves you." Spencer said as Elena mumbled something about getting ready and left the living room to her room and Spencer continued decorating the place.

_2 hours later._

The party is in a full swing and Elena could not ask for a better time to be with Damon than this. everywhere you looked at, you'd see everyone enjoying themselves and as she looked back to the other corner of the room she saw Caroline and Tyler making out like some teenagers.

"Gross." She muttered as Damon looked at the direction she is looking and chuckled.

"One hell of a celebrant." He muttered as he noticed Thayer running up to them. "Hey look." He said to Elena and she smiled as the boy hugged her.

"Hey kiddo." Damon said as they both crouched down to his height and Thayer smiled in excitement.

"Damon." Thayer said. "I came with my dad, how are you?"

"I am cool." Damon said as he bumped his fist with Thayer's.

"Where is your mother?" Elena asked and Thayer shrugged.

"She is with dad, these days are getting all gross. I kinda saw them kissing." Thayer scrunched up. "It is creepy."

"Okay kid." Elena cleared her throat.

"you guys are not doing that right?" he asked and when he didn't get an answer he ran away shouting 'gross' and Damon laughed as Elena stood up with a smile on her face. Just when she was about to comment about it the doorbell rang and Elena went to open the door and Damon followed her.

The looks on their face were priceless as they all gasped and saw the other rather awkward duo standing on the other side of the door.

"Stefan?"

"Katherine?"

"Damon?"

"Elena?"

"Wow, this gets 100 times more entertaining." Damon said with a smirk as they moved away from the door and they entered.

"I know right." Katherine mumbled.

"Your ex is dating my ex." Elena whispered and Damon nods.

"So you are that guy." Stefan said and Damon smirked.

"Guilty." He said stretching his hand out to Stefan. "I am Damon."

"Stefan, but you already know that." Stefan said with his own classy smirk as he took Katherine's hand again. "Excuse me, my cousin will kill me for being late on her birthday." Stefan said with an apologetic smile as he walked away and Elena still looks shocked to the scene and Damon put his finger under her chin and close her mouth.

"Awkward." She whispered.

"Not really?"

"Are you kidding? Katherine was glaring at me." She said and Damon shrugs.

"She likes you and she is feeling like you betrayed her for sleeping with me." He said and Elena sighed.

"She was smiling at you."

"I begged for her forgiveness."

"So I have to do that?" Elena scoffed.

"No, you don't owe her anything. She is just being herself. I didn't beg for forgiveness from Stefan and we still have a civil conversation." Damon said. "So chill." And she did.

After a few dances with Tyler, Stefan, Tommy, Alaric and Damon Elena moved to get a drink and she wasn't surprised when she saw Katherine followed her.

"So you are the one." Katherine said in a snarky tone.

"You know that." Elena replied and Katherine rolled her eyes.

"Of course I do." Katherine said as her gaze flickered to Elena's wrist. "You are the one that got the most precious braclet in the world." Katherine said and Elena blushed when she realised Katherine is not being sarcastic and she is in the mood of some real conversation. "You know, I waited years to get that but when I didn't, I know we were going to break up sooner or later." She said and Elena nods.

"He really loves you." Katherine said. "If he would go against his father's words to be with you, then he would do anything for you." Katherine continues and Elena wanted to stop her because she didn't know what to say when you are having a conversation with your boyfriend's ex who is now dating your ex.

"Hey girls." Oh, Stefan to the rescue.

"Stefan." Elena smiled. "We were just chatting with Katherine."

"I know, you two would make great friends." Stefan said and Elena looked down, she would let Katherine answer that. she doubt Katherine is going to want anything to do with her but Katherine surprised her with her answer.

"I know right baby, she is so cute." Katherine said and Elena rolled her eyes inwardly because she felt like a little kid as Katherine refers to her as cute.

"So where is Damon?" Stefan asked.

"Probably off dancing with Caroline and annoying her." Elena smiled with a blush on her face and when they walked back to the party Elena gave Stefan and Katherine the 'I told you so' look as she saw Caroline scowling at Damon. She walked to them and winked at Caroline.

"So are you feeling 22 yet?" Elena asked and Caroline grinned as she shook her head.

"Play 22." Caroline looked and Damon looked at them in confusion.

"What the hell is that?"

"Patience is a virtue, Damon." Elena smirked as she moved to the dj and tells him something. As the next song starts playing, she saw Damon scrunched up his face and starts looking for a way to go out but she reached to him fast. "You are not going anywhere." Elena said with a mischievous look on her face and Damon rolled his eyes.

"Really Elena?" he said. "Taylor Swift?"

"It is just a song about the age of 22 and I totally agree with it." Elena said. "_we are happy, free, confused and lonely in the best way. Its miserable and magical oh yeah._" She sang along to the song and she turned to see Damon looking at her with a loving expression on his face. "now tell me you didn't feel that when you were 22."

"You keep surprising me." Damon smiled as he ignored her last statement. "I didn't know you can sing."

"Well you are about to find out so many things you don't know about me." She said as she swing her arms on his neck and tilted up her head and looked directly into his perfect blue eyes.

"You are my Taylor Swift." Damon said. "Minus the break up songs." He said and she smiled brightly and kissed him passionately.

"You are grinning."

"Understandable." He said softly. "Besides I have many more things to grin for. Mamey would speak to me without hanging up on me in the middle of the call and Rose will stop glaring at me even at work."

"Why isn't she here?" Elena asked. "Spencer invited her."

"Yeah I decided to punish her a little." Damon said looking guilty and Elena looked at him pointedly. "She is being rude even at work so I made her work late today." He said and Elena slapped his chest playfully.

"You are cruel." She said and Damon smirked.

"I know." He whispered in her ear.

..

**This is actually the end and I feel like I didn't live up to expectations. **

**Anyway thanks to everyone who followed this story and special thanks to all of you that reviewed. You keep me inspired, I love you all. I'll see you guys in my next story.**


End file.
